


Honeymoon

by DemonoftheFridge



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Dark, Dark Romance, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Trapped, Vaginal Sex, squirting kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25809451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonoftheFridge/pseuds/DemonoftheFridge
Summary: Naruto always left on a secret mission once a year for a whole month. A curious Hinata finally had enough and followed him to an underground house. A house she finds herself trapped in, with a dark Naruto. Curiosity Killed the Cat ( Warning: Possessive/Obsessive Naruto)"Help me! help me please!" she called "Hinata, trying to leave me so soon?"
Relationships: Dark Naruto/ Hyuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki/Hyuga Hinata/Dark Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki/Hyuga Hinata/Yami Uzumaki, Yami Uzumaki/ Hyuga Hinata
Comments: 22
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is crossed posted from FF with the same name. https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13372590/1/Honeymoon-Complete  
> I wanted to try to post on other sites to get my story out there so feel free to read the finished story if you want. I will be in the process of moving my work to AO3 so I can branch out and show my work ^_^! Feel free to comment I always comment back.

The day was finally upon her and Hinata was ready. She wanted to know exactly what Naruto was up to and why he'd run away for nearly a month. After he had kissed her goodbye and waved at her she had given him a head start before following. Hinata had many ideas that floated around her little brain but she couldn't pinpoint which one was true. At this point, she had to figure it out or she'd go insane. Her imagination was running wild. How could he just say 'It's an important mission' and expect her to sit silently? He would disappear once a year for a whole month. It was always the same month. So what was he doing? What was this secret mission, that even she couldn't know about it?

Hinata could only follow Naruto as he walked alone into the woods. After a while, to Hinata's utter surprise he had met up with Karin, of all people. It was easy for Hinata to follow the two because Karin had complained about the whole thing. It was evident that Karin was not too happy about their mission. Luckily, with a little help from Choji giving her pills that could easily mask her chakra and Karin's lack of enthusiasm to be apart of whatever they were doing, it was rather easy to track the two.

Each step they took made Hinata's heart thump rapidly. Hinata couldn't understand why they took this trip once a year. She also wasn't made aware that Karin was apart of the trip. Okay, so maybe she is being a little childish. They are ninjas and they all have their secret missions, but no one in the village knew what she was talking about. Sakura shrugged it off and Kakashi told her there was nothing to worry about. Everyone else looked at her like she was crazy. Of course...talking to Ino did not help her imagination, but Ino just likes to start drama. Naruto wouldn't cheat on her.

She couldn't help the thought of Karin and Naruto doing naughty things together. Hinata slapped her cheeks a few times, 'She's his cousin! Stop that!'

With a shake of her head Hinata held onto her backpack strap tightly as she scurried to catch up to the pair. They had been traveling for a few days. Deep within the woods, they weren't too far off from Konoha but it was a good distance before they had stopped at a large rock.

Hinata hid in bushes eyeing the two. Naruto had turned to say something to Karin, causing her to scoff.

The rock slid to the side after a few hand signs. The two dipped down inside and the rock began to move back into place. Hinata breathed deeply before rushing forward. She slipped right on in, the rock blocking the light from behind her.

"Okay," She whispered to herself. Her feet carried her down the steps to a metal door, it was slightly cracked open allowing some light to peek out. Gently she pushed the door open, her eyes were met with a long hallway. It had seemed that Hinata had stepped into a large house.

Hinata's mind began to race with more wild ideas. She was going to confront Naruto about this little sweet escape. How dare he stay in an underground home with Karin! all these years he was playing house with her.

Hinata felt tears at the brink of spilling. She was going to give him a piece of her mind. Hinata walked deeper into the house with her fist balled up. She opened some doors to look inside of them, one of the rooms looked like their bedroom. Hinata walked in to inspect the room, her hand slowly ran on the blanket, that was just like theirs at home. Next to the bed was a picture of her and Naruto on their wedding day. Hinata picked it up staring at it, how could he keep this here when he was with another woman? Her fingers brushed off a bit of dust on it. Her finger traced the smile on his face. How could he do this to her? And with his cousin?! Hinata sighed setting the picture down, her hand lingering on it longer than she would admit. Why couldn't he just tell her he didn't love her anymore? But most importantly why did he keep a picture of them in a room that looked like an exact copy of their room?

A loud clanging noise rang throughout the house. Hinata jumped at the sound, it almost sounded like chains. Quickly Hinata rushed out the room, she caught a glimpse of Karin and dipped her head back inside. At the crack, she was able to see her leaving out the way they came.

Why was she leaving?

Hinata heard the loud chains again and looked down the hall to a large door. As she got closer to the door the clashing of metal became louder. Hinata pushed this heavy door open to reveal a dark stone path with a bit of light at the end, it veered off to the right. With a steady hand on the wall, Hinata creeps into the darkness. She heard Naruto muttering to himself and breathing loudly. He sounded like he was in pain, now and again he'd release a shaky breath. Hinata stood at the end of the hall not looking in yet. She wasn't sure what she would reveal to herself. She wasn't sure if she was ready.

The chains clanked together again as Naruto groaned.

Hinata held her breath, she leaned forward peeking around the corner, in the middle of the floor was Naruto. He had chains all around him. On his right and left wrist, the chains pulled his arms apart. He had chains on his ankles and a chain on his neck. He only wore his orange pants as he sweats from every pore. His eyes were closed tight in a fit of concentration. He groaned again, his body twitching oddly as if someone had shocked him.

Naruto inhaled and exhaled slowly, he was standing upright with his head leaned back. He let his head fall with a deep exhale.

"Naruto..?"

Naruto's head snapped up at her voice, his eyes flying open revealing their demonic red form.

"Hinata..what are you doing here!?" His voice trembled in fear and a twisted snarl rippled across his lips before disappearing as quickly as it came.

"Naruto what's going on?" Hinata stepped closer, she wasn't afraid of Naruto, even if his eyes were changed. Anything he was going through she would understand because she loved him.

"DON'T!" Naruto snapped towards her.

"Naruto please..." Hinata stood in front of him now, her bottom lip trembling.

Naruto closed his eyes and his back arched, a loud growl was released making Hinata's stomach drop.

"Hinata! PLEASE GET OUT OF HERE!" he cried in pain, his hands gripped the chains tightly.

"Naruto!" Hinata cried, seeing him in pain only hurt her. How could she help him? That's all she wanted. There was a loud snap as Naruto bent backward, a drawn-out groan was released and then he was still. His body dangled with only the chains holding him up. He was silent.

With wide eyes Hinata put a hand to Naruto's neck, checking his pulse. She let a sigh go. He was still alive.

"UUUUUHHH! RUN HINATA" Naruto gasped loudly.

Hinata jumped back as Naruto's neck whipped back, his eyes slowly opened to reveal the deep depths of black. The whiskers that Hinata had adored so much were just as black as his eyes. His body relaxed.

"Hinata..." he smirked. "You came to visit me?" His voice had changed drastically. It sounded like a demon version of her love.

"Naruto..?" Hinata took a few steps backward until she met the wall.

"In the flesh." He laughed

Hinata let her eyes wander.

"W-what's..g-going on N-naruto.." she bit her lip to stop it from quivering, the room suddenly felt colder.

"This..?"He moved his fist around jingling the chains."Just one of the ways your Naruto could think of keeping me here, but now you are here! I can't wait to enjoy our month together!"

"M-month, w-what are you t-talking a-about?"

"oh! You must not know. You and I are trapped here! I mean judging the fact that Karin had already left and sealed this place." Naruto's smile pulled back into a wide grin. His sharp canines being revealed to an already scared Hinata.

"A-a month? "

"Yeah- there's no way out so it's just you...and me...and thirty-one days to ourselves...happy honeymoon."

Hinata held her breath making Naruto laugh. Hinata felt that her time with Naruto would not be the honeymoon that she had dreamed of. This house was a prison to hold him here for a reason, one she was slowly starting to understand. Hinata swallowed the lump in her throat. Her fingers itching the wall in fear.

"Let me out of these chains baby." He wiggled his wrist again. However, the girl was frozen in place, unable to move.

Naruto's smile faded as he stared at her, "Hinata, fucking let me out."

Hinata slowly shook her head left and right, Naruto would never curse at her. He would also never speak to her in such a dirty fashion. The dark Naruto glared at her.

"HINATA!" he jerked forward making the girl push back into the wall. Her body began to tremble.

"Okay... Hinata, " he laughed abruptly, "I'm just messing around Hinata! It's me come on let me out !" he jumped forward again snarling, realizing the girl would not budge.

Hinata slid her left foot, catching the boy's attention.

"Hinata..." He said with a warning.

He watched as Hinata slid across the stone wall, their eyes never leaving each other. The way he stared at her made her uncomfortable.

"HINATA! I SWEAR I WILL FUCK THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!" Naruto began thrashing around wildly.

At this shocking statement, Hinata whipped around and ran, "HINATA YOU CAN'T RUN!"

Hinata pushed the door open running down the hall. Her legs wobbled as she climbed the steps.

"Ngh." Hinata pushed on the boulder, but it was for nothing. It would not budge no matter how hard she pushed on it. She even tried to use chakra. Activating her clan's eyes she was able to see the boulder was infused with chakra, the whole place was. She let out a frustrated cry as she slid down to sit on the steps. Her eyes returning to normal. She stared at the door below her, the only light coming from the hall.

To her surprise, the dark Naruto had gone silent.

She brought her knees up and put her face into her hands. There was only silence, but that was rudely disrupted.

"Hinataaa...!" Naruto called off in the distance.

Hinata began to cry. She was going to be stuck there for a month.

Being that she was stuck there, Hinata had explored the house. One of the doors she had found had led to some stairs. It led to a living room with a T.V. and some books. The living room had dust everywhere. There was also a kitchen, and all the ramen one could eat, along with real food in the large pantry.

The underground house had everything Naruto needed to stay there for a month and some change. She made herself something to eat and sat silently, listening to the thrashing of chains. Now and again Naruto would shout a slue of curse words and dirty things. Hinata couldn't even call him Naruto, he was nothing like the man she married. Hinata couldn't relax at all with him thrashing around and yelling. What would she do if he had gotten out, and what would he do if he got out? He had suggested what he would do but Hinata would not allow herself to think about it. His crude words made her queasy.

Hinata picked up a plate of food, but he was still Naruto.

"Naruto.." Hinata called as she walked into the stone room. She held the plate tightly.

"Hinata...welcome back!" He smiled. "Come to let me out?"

Hinata didn't speak to him as she walked up to him with the food.

"How am I suppose to eat?" He shifted around with a wave of his head.

Hinata picked up the spoon and gently blew on the contents.

"Not gonna talk to me huh?" He took the food that was offered to him. After she put it in his mouth he hummed. He opened his mouth with an 'Ahh', ready to receive more.

She kept feeding him in silence. Her eyes never looked at his and his eyes never left hers. After the bowl was empty Hinata took a step back.

"That was delicious..it's great having you here." Naruto leaned forward but Hinata was already walking away.

"HINATA, you can't just leave me here!" He jerked forward

"HINATA!" and then there was a loud clang, Hinata looked back at the raging Naruto. He stopped his movements, the chain giving way just a little. Naruto smiled looking at her. He balled his fist up and with a look of determination Naruto's fist shook as he pulled them towards himself. The chains began to shake violently. Naruto strained as his muscles tensed, and then one chain snapped.

Hinata gasped dropping the dish, allowing it to smash into a million pieces. Naruto strained more as the other chains snapped. Naruto's dark chuckle was all Hinata heard as she ran away, looking for a place to hide. Hiding somewhere was all she could do. Running around she frantically looked for safety as more chains were snapped. She decided to hide in the large pantry, tucked away in the corner. As soon as she scooted as far back as she could and shifted some food around she heard a slam.

"Hinataaaa" Naruto's sing-song voice was louder than before. He had broken out of his chains and was now looking for her. She was tucked inside the corner, hugging her legs tightly to herself. Luckily her chakra was hidden by The pills Choji had given her but they were wearing off by the minute. She would take another one but her bag was in the kitchen.

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she waited for Naruto. Her nostrils flared as she breathed in and out. The house was only but so big, sooner or later he'd find her. This thought made Hinata sniffle. The door flew open and Naruto in all his glory stood proudly. His red eyes searching for her in the dark pantry.

Hinata pressed her legs into herself trying to make her self smaller. Her eyes watched between the bags of food, she could see Naruto just a little bit.

"Baby, stop playing hide and seek." He whispered.

His eyes looked over the area and before he looked in her direction she ducked her head down. Her head was in her knees and she held her breath. A long minute went by with Hinata holding her breath, as soon as she heard the door shut, she released it. She was back in the darkness, trying to listen for Naruto. She heard his soft footsteps walk away. He couldn't sense her chakra but if the pills wore off she'd be found out. The backpack was just by the table. She would just have to get it.

On her hands and knees, she crawled towards the door. Her fingers shook as she grabbed the knob. With a soft twist, she opened the door just a crack. The light from the kitchen spilled into the pantry making her eyes flutter from the change.

She saw no one in sight. Leaning her head out just a bit she looked both ways. Her heart hammered in her chest, her eyes looking from side to side. Opening the door a bit more she waited and listened. There was a shift in noise above her and her neck snapped up to see red eyes staring down at her.

"Looking for me?" Naruto grinned on the ceiling.

"Ahhh!" Hinata let out an ear-piercing shriek and tossed the door open. She shot up and ran as quickly as she could, slipping and running into the wall. She fumbled with the door throwing it open as she rushed up the steps.

"Run, run, run, baby!" Naruto stood at the bottom of the steps watching her tumble.

She broke through the door shutting it behind her with a slam. She looked at her surroundings before running towards the exit. She had no plan and she had no idea where to go. She was trapped.

Hinata ran up the stairs slamming her palms on the boulder.

"Help me! help me please!" she called

"Hinata, trying to leave me so soon?"

Hinata looked over her shoulder to see the blonde standing at the bottom of the stairs, he looked up at her with a toothy grin.

"Ahh!" Hinata cried slamming on the boulder, even more, each step he took towards her made her slam even harder. His figure blocking the light casting a dark shadow over his face. The devil was coming for her and she was doomed.

Naruto grabbed Hinata by the ankle and dragged her down so he was towering over her while she laid on the steps. A hand placed at the side of her head.

Hinata had finally stopped screaming due to her throat going dry. Her lip trembled in fear. All she could do was stare up at the demon above her, a demon wearing her husband's skin. He pets the side of her face with the back of his hand, as she whimpered. He leaned down so they were but a breath apart.

"Gotcha."

Hinata let out a bubbling scream as Naruto laughed darkly. He stood up and grabbed her ankle dragging her down the stairs. Hinata flailed her arms wildly trying to find any grip to hold her from being in his clutches.

Naruto dragged her into the hall and shut the door behind him, her screams drowned out.

Not too far from the boulder, Karin was in a cabin enjoying a hot bath with sliced cucumbers on her eyes. The feeling of intense chakra made her jump up in the tub, the cucumbers slid right off into the water. She had a look of worry on her face, "Naruto...you really didn't hold him back at all this time." She sighed leaning back in the tub. The sealing should hold him in the house but if he is breaking the chains already then she was a bit worried. Any more and she'd have to call Sasuke. His chakra had calmed down, so that put her at ease. Karin let out a sigh," I don't get paid enough for this."


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata was dragged into their duplicate bedroom. He tossed her onto the bed making her bounce on her back, hurriedly the scared girl gathered herself scooting back into the headboard. Her eyes were wide open as she stared at the man before her. The screams had died in her throat, the pain was starting to really bother her. Hinata awaited for him to move.

Naruto had observed her as she scrambled as close to the board as she could get. His arms were crossed over his chest and he wore a look of irritation on his face. They stared at one another not moving, only watching.

"What am I going to do to you..." He hummed.

"W-what d-do you mean?" Hinata's frantic eyes searched for his but he closed his eyes thinking. He did not bother to answer her question but she knew she'd figure out soon what he meant. The blonde scratched the side of his head anxiously. All the while Hinata waited, waited for him to finally make a move. Her eyes zeroed in on his neck, If she could just hit him with one good jab she'd be able to paralyze him.

"Ah!" Naruto snapped opening his eyes. Her body pressed deeper into the board that she was already crushing into. The pain from the pressure was the least of her worries and wasn't bothering her.

Slowly he walked to the bed and leaned over the end with his hands placed on top of the blanket. A smirk spread across his lips as he stared hungrily at her.

"W-what are you g-going to do..?" she whispered

"You've been naughty baby."

He lifted up a hand freezing mid-air, Hinata was already a whimpering mess. By just the mere movement of a hand, Naruto let out a chuckle.

"I haven't even touched you, fuck." He cursed standing up, his fangs biting into his lip. He placed his hands on his hips with a smile, all of this was just a game to him, and he was having a blast.

"Boo!" He jumped at her with his hands up, scaring the poor girl as she yelped hiding behind her hands. She curled into herself letting out small whimpers that shook her tiny body.

"Awww.. Hinata..." Naruto sighed, he leaned over grabbing her ankle and dragged her to the edge of the bed, her eyes were still shut closed with her hands in front of her face as if she were playing peek a boo.

"Hinata."

She didn't speak keeping her hands still and lips sealed tight.

"Hinata I'm going to punish you for not letting me out but keep this shit up and I will do far worse." The anger and frustration were evident in his voice. She didn't need to see his face to know that he was probably giving her a snarling look. Hinata let her eyes flutter open and removed her hands slowly from her face, her wide eyes stared at his red ones.

"Good." He smiled and with quick hands pulled her up and sat down on the bed, she stood in front of him with weak legs.

"Come now." He pats his legs and held out his arms for her. Hinata, however, did not understand what he wanted, the quick change in position left her dizzy.

"W-what do you want me to d-do?" She tried her best to not let her voice crack but it was quite difficult. This Naruto made her nauseous. He was Naruto, but not Naruto at the same time. The way he grinned that goofy aloof grin, was the same, the way he moved anxiously, was the same. However, it was.. different.

'He's like a possessed Naruto.' she mused to herself.

Naruto sighed, Hinata had not understood what he wanted, reaching up for the shaking girl he grabbed her rather gently and brought her down onto his lap. Her stomach laid on his legs while her legs were hanging off onto the bed, with her newfound position she understood what punishment he was talking about.

"N-Naruto I-"

"Quiet. This is your fault so take it like a good girl." Naruto's voice was as stern as the arm he pressed into her back warningly.

Hinata clamped her mouth shut waiting for Naruto to begin his torment. If it was just spankings that didn't sound too bad, and at this point, Hinata was going to count her blessings. The crazed man could have done much worse.

However, Hinata's spirits were crushed as she felt Naruto's hand slip underneath her pants.

"Naruto!" She tried to sit up but with just the arm on her back, her fighting attempt was meaningless. Without a word, he pulled her pants down and tossed them to kami knows where. Her black panties were out in the open for his eyes to roam.

"Like I said," Naruto placed a hand on her left cheek, his hand lifting and dropping the lump of meat with a jiggle. "You've been naughty" and with that Naruto's warm hand disappeared off her cheek to return with a vengeance. The loud smack echoed into the air followed by a yelp from Hinata. As soon as the slap came it left to return to the other cheek, making Hinata cry out. The assault had continued switching from cheek to cheek. With each slap, Hinata let out some sort of noise of displeasure. The sting of each cheek would radiate. When he left one cheek the other would still burn with pain.

The tears already started to collect in her eyes. She couldn't remember if she was ever spanked as a child. Hinata had always done everything her father had told her. She has even been beaten up by Neji, but this was a different feeling. It was humiliatingly painful.

"When I tell you to do something, you do it." Naruto's voice was equal to the sound of each slap. His hand raised up and came back down with rhythm. never missing a beat. His hand spread out as it slapped her cheeks. In the beginning, you could see a red handprint, now it was just red blotches, the demon boy was rather pleased with it.

"Do you understand ."

"Y-yes! Yes!" Hinata cried as she fisted the blanket. She didn't count how many times he smacked her behind but she knew it was enough to get the point across. Her bottom would surely hurt for the rest of the day.

The slaps continued for a few more minutes before Naruto's final slap landed and his hand was still.

He allowed her to whimper a bit, his hand began rubbing circles into her wounded cheek.

"Good girl." He purred above her.

After she was done sniffling Hinata tried to get up but the pressure in her back did not let up. The position was starting to get uncomfortable, her eyes looked towards Naruto's with a pleading gleam.

"You thought that was it?" Naruto laughed, "We aren't done yet, baby." His hand slipped underneath her panties, his fingers sliding right down the center to her core.

"-N-No!" Hinata wiggled around, trying to break free from the demon's grasp. This only made Naruto roll his eyes, why couldn't she just sit still?

"Did you not learn anything, or do you enjoy being spanked?"

Hinata stopped her efforts going still. Her butt was still burning from his assault, and Hinata was afraid she wouldn't be able to sit upright.

"Naruto-"

"Shut up."

His fingers were frozen in place, but after Hinata had gone silent they continued to move. His two fingers rubbed up and down her slit. From the spanking and the rubbing Hinata had embarrassingly realized the wetness that began to seep between her folds.

"You sure do complain a lot for someone who is this wet." Naruto's voice was condescending, but her wetness was enough to make her feel embarrassed. His words just made it worse.

She let out a slight gasp covering her mouth, her face turning red. His fingers rubbed her wetness up and down and then dipped inside her. His two fingers slipped in and out slowly, her juices coating his fingers allowing him to go in deeper with ease. He pulled his hand back a little to pump in and out of her but her panties made that a little difficult to his dismay.

Hinata began making small moans and gasps here and there, she tried her best to keep them down but the warming feeling in her belly would not go away. Her thighs tightened as the warmth began to bloom even more. As Naruto pumped faster the pressure would build.

"Baby let me hear you."

Hinata shook her head defiantly.

Naruto grinned watching as she squirmed trying to ride his hand involuntarily. If she was going to be that way he'd have to work it out of her.

With inhumanely fast speed Naruto had flipped Hinata over in his lap before she could realize what happened, his fingers were still deep inside of her but this time a hand was underneath her shirt groping her breast.

Hinata gasped grabbing hold of Naruto's shoulders, her nails digging into his skin. Her moans were soft but loud enough to make Naruto grin at her. With this new position, Naruto was able to let a thumb rub onto her clit. He pressed into it as his fingers worked inside her. Hinata began to let her moans out more, letting them go freely.

"That's it, baby, sing for me. You sound so beautiful." Naruto murmured.

Hinata blushed madly at his words turning her head down so her hair hid her eyes. His fingers pinched and pulled at her nipple making her throw her head back with a moan.

He grinned at her as she squirmed in his arms. One push and swipe of her clit was all she needed to be sent over the edge. Her mouth opened up to let out a scream but it was drowned out by Naruto's mouth covering hers. She moaned deeply into him as her body convulsed a few times and then settled. His hands were still deep within her pumping all the way until she released all over his hand.

He pulled back from the kiss, his dark eyes looking into hers.

He brought his hand out of her panties and brought it up to his mouth, licking each finger clean. Hinata watched, coming down from her high, her fingers still clutched tightly to his shoulders. The way he licked his fingers made her red in the face.

"Delicious." He finished with one last lick getting his hand all clean.

After Hinata came back to her sense she had suddenly felt the hardness that was poking her butt. Her panic came back to her in a flash, quickly she tried to reach for his neck with two fingers, they darted towards him ready to render him useless but Naruto's speed was incredibly fast. Even as he looked into her eyes he still caught her wrist without looking. Hinata instantly regretted her decision, because his eyebrows furrowed in anger.

"Hinata." He growled tossing the girl off his lap and onto the floor. She landed on her knees with a gasp escaping her lips.

"I give you pleasure and this is how you repay me?" Naruto stood up above her, nose wrinkled up in a snarl. Hinata tried to hurry and crawl away but she was grabbed by her hair. She screamed and kicked, his nails digging into her scalp.

"Naruto please!" Hinata cried. as he dragged her back and up onto her knees.

Her eyes bulged out of her head as he held her in front of his pants. She watched him fumble with his zipper and then pull his member out, it was large and angry looking. She had never seen it look this way before and couldn't help but stare at it in complete horror. The veins popped out and the head was so swollen and red. Hinata has had sex with her husband before but it was very...light. He would play with her a little bit and she would try her best to play with him with little success due to her lack of knowledge. It was all in all, downright sloppy. They have had sex a couple of times but in all honesty, it wasn't bad but it was just good enough. They shared shy kisses, but that was about it. Their sex life was extremely vanilla.

Sitting on her knees in front of Naruto's member had her rather dumbfounded.

She was taken out of her thoughts by a frustrated sigh.

"Baby... it's just a dick." Naruto grabbed hold of his cock and slapped it against her cheek a few times. The pre-cum stuck to her face making her feel icky and downright disgusting. His hand got tighter in her hair, pulling her closer to his member. The smell of musk waft into her nose and invaded all the air that she could breathe.

She looked up to meet Naruto's bored expression. His red eyes looking down upon her.

"Shit Hinata put it in your mouth, it's not medical ninjutsu" Naruto poked at her lips with his swollen head. She had never done this before, and Naruto had never asked her to do this before. She let out a small whimper, a tear rolling down her cheek. It made her feel dirty, it was a thing that you peed from, and he wanted her to put it in her mouth? She couldn't even fathom such a thing.

Naruto was rather tired, his patience running thin. He grabbed her on both sides of her head and pulled her face into his crotch, her lips pressed together tightly as they smashed into his member. Digging his sharp nails into her scalp Hinata's lips flew open with a cry that was not heard. Her mouth was fully occupied by the thick member filling her mouth. Instantly she tried to pull back but Naruto would not allow her.

He also didn't shove himself down her throat either. He waited for her struggling to cease, holding on tightly with little to no effort. The head of his penis sat comfortably in her warm mouth until he felt the teeth begin to press down.

He growled, "I will knock your teeth out."

Hinata quickly pulled her teeth away sighing through her nose in defeat. Her tongue tried to move back as far as possible from the intruding member. There wasn't much else that she could do at this point, there wasn't anything she could do at all. She was trapped with this monster who had more power in his finger than she had in her whole body. It was terrifying to know how powerful he truly was. If he was fighting along side her it was comforting.

His power now only frightened her.

Her eyes crawled up his tone chest to his eyes. His lips curled up at the ends, showing his shiny canine.

"Ready?"

"mm.." was all Hinata could say, her hands found a place to rest on Naruto's wrists. He pulled her into him and her eyes shot open in a panic, his member sliding across her tongue, filling her mouth even more.

Seeing the panic in her innocent eyes made Naruto moan. Her tongue frantically pushed at him trying to get him out, he let out a deep chuckle. "Relax baby." His hands shook slightly in her hair, wanting no more than to pound away but he was a gentle giant. He can be kind if he wanted to. "Breathe...breathe.." He said lowly, pushing himself in more. Her grip on his wrist became tighter and her nostrils flared in panic as she tried to breathe. When he finally reached the back she felt like she was going to gag. She tried her best to swallow around him, saliva already began to collect around her lips.

He slowly pulled back out, plopping out of her mouth with a loud suction. Her lips spread wide gasping for air. She wanted to cry, the intrusion was just awful. Hinata had hoped it was all over but the way he held her in place and the way his angry head hovered in front of her mouth she knew it was nowhere near finished.

"Hinata, the more you relax the better, oh-kay?" His thumb rubbed her face lovingly but kept its firm grip.

He bent down and placed a quick kiss to her red lips that were already beginning to swell.

His darling wife was so sensitive.

"Alright, even though you tried to hurt me I took it easy on you. So you should thank me."

Hinata couldn't even utter a word before his member was shoved deep into her mouth. He rocked his hips back and forth with slow motion. His member sliding in and out of her mouth. She tried her best to allow it to happen, breathing through the whole thing. Her eyes shut close as she concentrated on not biting down on him. She would like to keep all of her teeth through the end of all of this. Maybe if she pleased him he would be done with her.

"Use your tongue." he barked at her and she did. It shyly licked up at the member as it passed by, in and out. Seeing her getting the hang of it Naruto began to pick up speed. The blonde was rather surprised how quickly she learned, his little innocent wife was a natural after all. His tight grip on her was released, he settled for one hand fisted at the top of her head while the other grabbed her hand to move it to his leftover length that did not go inside her mouth. With his guidance, he helped her pump his member, his hand over hers.

"Fuck-" Naruto hissed coming closer to his release. He wanted to shove his cock inside her throat but he knew she would probably freak out and throw up everywhere. He did not want the room to smell like throw up, he absolutely hates the smell.

The demon boy was also a patient man, he had all month to train her. All month to do whatever he wanted to her. His smile turned into a devilish grin, he looked down at the poor woman with newfound greed and hunger. All the things he'd do to her. He couldn't wait.

Hinata's mouth began to go numb, his speed picked up to an alarming rate. Her eyes fluttered open to meet the predatory gaze that her demon captive was giving her. His grin had turned animalistic, and she was deathly afraid.

With her shy touches of his member, hot mouth, and doe-like eyes Naruto felt himself burst into her mouth. He pulled her onto his member, forcing her to take him deeper. He grunted biting down. The hot liquid filled the back of her mouth and drained down her throat. It was so much that it nearly came back up but she tried to swallow it all down out of instinct and not wanting to drown from the demons cum.

Naruto pulled back with a huff. His member pulled out still hard and covered in her saliva. Hinata was rather shocked that he was still ready to go. Usually, her girlfriends say that they want more but their men don't have the stamina to continue after they cum, but not Naruto. This realization made her rather depressed.

"Good girl, you swallowed it, I didn't even have to tell you." He smiled at her running hand through his hair. With his other hand still in her hair, he pulled her up to her feet dipping down to remove her panties quickly.

She began to sniffle letting fresh tears roll down her cheek. Her eyes were red from the number of times she had cried.

"Hinata, why are you crying?" Naruto grabbed her by the butt hoisting her up, instinctively her legs wrapped around his hips.

"Pl-please don't do this.." She cried holding on tightly to his shoulders.

Naruto allowed his eyes to lower in a glare, "Don't do what? Fuck my wife?" Naruto walked them towards a wall pressing her back into it. She pressed into Naruto's shoulders trying to push him away.

"I don't see the problem Hinata." Naruto reached a hand down grabbing his hard member. The head poked at Hinata's dripping entrance making her cry even more.

The way he said her name made it seem as though she was the one at fault. His angry red eyes stared at her, and she couldn't look away. It was as if he dared her to look away, and she couldn't.

"I-it w-won't fit!' she stammered

He slowly pressed into her slipping the head inside her first. Her lips gave a little resistance but it slipped in with a plop. She let out a low groan deep in her throat. With a harsh shove, he thrust himself in her, "ah!" Hinata yelped pressing herself into the wall behind her. Naruto stared intently at her the whole time, pushing himself deeper and deeper. Bit by bit her womanhood accepted him. It filled her up more than she had ever been filled before. When he finally thrust himself fully into her Hinata let out a deep moan, her legs tightened around his hips. He pulled out just a little and thrust into her again pushing her into the wall behind her. He pulled out fully this time and then slammed back into her making her yelp in pain and pleasure. Naruto thrust deep and hard into her, making her legs shake. Her nails dragged down his shoulders to grip onto his arms. The way he thrust into her harshly made her body ache all over, especially her womanhood.

Naruto started to gain a harsh but fast pace, banging the girl into the wall with each thrust. He leaned into her while thrusting, allowing a long slick tongue to run up the side of her face. Her tears were sweet to his tongue. Starting from the bottom of her chin and ending at the corner of her eye he cleaned her tear-stained face while thrusting into her. His hand gripped her soar butt tightly.

Hinata clenched her teeth together trying to repress her moans, but it was no use.

Naruto grabbed her tightly with a hand under her thigh and one on her back, he walked backwards towards the bed, flopping onto his back with Hinata on top of him. The fumble onto the bed made her throw her hands onto his chest, but the intrusion deep within her didn't stop. Instead, Naruto gripped her hips, moving her up and down upon him, he began to let out a moan but it sounded more like a growl.

Hinata braced her self as much as she could while Naruto threw her up and down on his member. Her legs were practically noodles. A warmth began to blossom in her stomach and she let out a screech, the pressure building up until she couldn't hold on anymore. Her lower region gripped and released Naruto as she came. He swore under his breath gripping her hips harshly with a quicker pace, her body flopping wildly like she was on a bucking bull. His hips thrust up to connect with hers. If only he could see her breast bounce with the movement, but her clothes were still on. Naruto tsked, what a shame.

"NARUTO!" she screamed cumming around him, her vagina clamped down tightly on him making him scrunch up his face, she was tight around him. Making it hard for him to not cum.

He leaned up throwing his arms around her, hugging her tightly he flipped them both over. Hinata's back pressed into the bed as Naruto pounded quicker than before into her. She began to squirm and scream as she came again. Her womanhood beginning to feel raw.

Naruto growled biting into the crook of her neck, his canines piercing into her skin.

Hinata dug her nails into his back leaving deep red scratches down his back. She screamed at the top of her lungs, feeling the blood drip down her neck. She was feeling all sorts of things, from pain to pleasure. Her vagina was starting to become raw from the relentless pounding Naruto was giving her, but she would cum and it would lube him up again.

Her mind was a fog. How could she feel this pleasure? She felt ashamed of herself.

Naruto's hands gripped her breast harshly. He ripped his fangs out of her neck to stare down at her. The blood-smeared his lips, running down his chin. He licked his lips staring down at her teary eyes.

The man above her was a demon. His red and black eyes stared deep into her soul making her feel more vulnerable than she ever felt before. This man wore her husband's face like it was his own, the man she loved deeply. Her lip trembled, but this only dragged his eyes towards them. His lips rushed down to capture her lips in a rough kiss. He licked and sucked at her bottom lip hungrily, thrusting his tongue inside her mouth. She closed her eyes tasting the metallic flavor on his tongue.

After her sixth or seventh orgasm, Hinata went limp, she felt Naruto thrust wildly inside her, hot spurts of a liquid filled her up making her cum again with a weak moan.

Naruto had finally stopped his movements after he came, his cock still inside her. His eyes rolled back into his head in ecstasy, his head thrown back in pleasure. He smiled to himself. Falling over next to Hinata. His chest heaved up and down. Naruto had never felt so satisfied. He opened his eyes to look at his wife, her eyes were closed.

"Hinata." he tapped her cheek lightly with his finger, but she didn't move. Her soft snores reached his ears. He smiled turning over on his side. He stared at her sleeping angelic face. He reached out a hand to pull back some hair that was in the way of his view. She let out a sigh as his sharp claws scratched her cheek. He brought his hand back to play with the stray hair. He sat quietly watching, twiddling the hair between his fingers. He brought it up to his nose and closing his eyes he took a deep breath. He hummed delightfully, letting the hair slip from his fingers.

"You're all mine."


	3. Chapter 3

When Hinata had first started waking up, her brain had registered that her body hurt. It ached all over.

"Nh.." Hinata groaned, her eyes moving rapidly behind her eyelids. Her face scrunched up in pain as she rolled over trying to ease her screaming body, but that only made things worse, her movement made her pussy hurt sending a jolt of pain up her back.

'Why does my body hurt so much?' For the life of her, Hinata could not understand why she was waking up to her body throbbing. Maybe she had worked too hard, pushed herself to the limit in the training grounds because that's exactly how it felt, minus her vagina hurting.

Her eyelids cracked open, her vision blurred as she saw the ceiling of her room, there was no light visible but the one that was on. She had assumed it was night since the sun didn't peek into her windows.

'I have to get up...how could Naruto let me sleep so late..' Hinata turned her head, still in a dream-like state. There was a blurry figure staring at her, it leaned on the side of the bed so their faces were but mere inches away. She had noticed the blonde hair immediately, and the white blur of smiling teeth, the site of blurry white teeth began to merge into one.

"Nar.." her vision cleared at this point, the blurry eyes that stared at her were black and red, the white teeth that grinned at her were elongated, and the dark whiskers on his face made him all the scarier.

"Uhh!" Hinata cried trying to scoot back from him, the ache radiating through her limbs.

"Morning baby!" he spoke from the bedside.

Her breath quickened, the memories of what had happened flooded through, making her shiver, "Naruto.." her voice choked on his name alone, the reality all too much for her to handle.

"You've been sleeping for soooo long!" Naruto jumped up, standing his full length.

She had to swallow a few times, her throat feeling rather hoarse from her moaning and screaming. She wanted to speak but the rambunctious boy beat her to it, he fidgeted around.

"Already a whole day gone! Now we have 30 days left!" The boy was pouting but Hinata felt a deep sob shake her body. That was a long time, but apparently not to the blonde.

Hinata sat up the best she could, "m-" She paused as the caked up cum between her thighs rubbed together, flaking off her skin. Her hands were wobbly as she held herself up to get a better look. There was so much dried up cum on her thighs, her face nearly paled.

"Sorry I didn't clean it up..." Naruto was leaning over the bed staring at his mess. "I wanted to watch it leak out." He smirked, turning his head towards her, how insane he looked at that moment. He was content with the way she looked, but not her.

Her body felt gross and she felt gross, inside and out. Her hair was a disheveled mess, she had cum all over her and she smelt like musky sweat. She also had dried up blood on her neck.

A thought had run through her head, Naruto just watched the cum drip from her meaning...She nearly vomited at the thought that Naruto hadn't slept but rather watched her all day.

"N-Naruto.." She spoke with careful lips.

"Yes, baby..." His eyes had returned to her thighs, she had closed them in embarrassment. She also worried that the memories will make him want to take her again.

Hinata paused for a moment, she was scared of him and even more so if she were to irritate him, right now he seemed...calm.

With eyes blinking rapidly she had asked him her dawning question "M-may I take a bath...pl-please?"

"Sure." He quickly responded. "I'll get the water running." He placed a swift kiss to her cheek and then left the room.

'Thank kami.' Hinata let out a sigh, her arms giving way as she flopped back on the bed. Her heart slowed down from the fast pace that had her head dizzy. She heard the bathwater running and then after a few minutes he was back in the room with a smile.

He scooped her up in big arms and brought her to the bathtub, it was a huge white tub, the water-filled to the brim with some bubbles in it. It had a light scent to it that Hinata couldn't quite put her finger on it, but it smelt familiar. It smelt like her own soap.

Naruto placed her onto the toilet to help get the rest of her clothes off, his hands were a bit too 'hands-on' as he removed her bra, but afterward, she was brought into the water. A soft mewl escaped her lips as the warm water touched her aching bones. Hinata breathed deeply, allowing the bath to relax her, for a moment she sat still in bliss. She dipped down slightly, hiding beneath the bubbles. Her eyes peaking at the demon.

"Um..." Hinata looked at the blonde who leaned on the side of the tub, his hand was in the water rubbing anxious circles on her leg. The feeling made her jittery. He perked up at her voice," Hm?"

"D-do you -..do you mind giving me some privacy...?" It was a stretch but Hinata really needed it. She needed to be alone, to be able to address her situation by herself. Naruto was with one word- suffocating.

Naruto's rubbing on her leg stopped, "Privacy..? You want me to leave?" He sounded...hurt.

"Please.."

Naruto frowned deeply not responding, it had seemed he was thinking about what she had said. He scratched the side of his head with his other hand.

"Why?"

"I-i would j-just like some time to myself..-" The depths of pooling anger in his eyes made Hinata sit up quickly, she was now leaning over the tub to touch his arm lightly, "O-Only for j-just a moment, w-we have all month together... Naruto remember?" her words tumbled out of her mouth like word vomit, she didn't want to test the temper of the demon in any way.

He puffed out his cheeks in frustration, "Fine, whatever." He stood and walked out of the bathroom, but he did not close the door, instead, he leaned on the opposite wall with crossed arms, fixated on her.

"N-naruto..." Hinata had a scolding tone to her voice.

"Okay!" He pushed off the wall grabbing the door handle, his red eyes looked hurt, "Don't take so long we only have 30 days left because of you!" he flicked his arm back slamming the door.

'30 days...' Hinata leaned back, sliding down into the warm water to completely emerge herself.

She felt less suffocating at that moment, underneath the water was nothing compared to the way this Naruto was making her feel.

'What's going on Naruto..?' she had been afraid of him. Where was her Naruto, the bubbly sunshine that would give her shy kisses and hold her hand with a blush? Who was this Naruto and what had he done with hers?

Yesterday Naruto was terrified when he had seen her, did he know this would happen, and did not want her to be trapped down here with him? She wanted more information from him but he had transformed so quickly right before her very eyes. Has he been possessed like this every year? Alone to deal with his demons...

Hinata raised up from the water with a gasp, she breathed deeply as she catches her breath.

Hinata squirts some shampoo in her hands to scrub her hair, 'I can't be weak...I must help Naruto..' though she thought these words she was, scared. A question kept floating around in her head, 'Would he hurt me?'-'Naruto wouldn't allow it..he wouldn't allow his demon to hurt me..he's still in there, somewhere..' She dunked her head in the water to rinse her hair.

She wanted to stay in the bath forever, hide away from him, but she was sure he'd be fuming if she continued to hideaway. He did not like being away from her.

Hinata had dried herself exiting the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body. To her surprise, there was no Naruto insight. She wasn't sure if she should look for him, the house was only so big, so she decides to go downstairs to grab her backpack.

Before she entered the kitchen Hinata had stopped hearing her name being called.

"Hinata.." it was whispered in a lusty state.

Hinata grabbed the side of the corner looking into the kitchen, on the table all of her stuff was laid out, her pills, her clothes, her kunai, everything. On the stove, there was a pot being boiled, quite possibly ramen. However, what really had Hinata shocked was Naruto, he was leaning on the counter with her dirty panties in his hand, smelling them as he rubbed himself through his pants. His eyes were closed.

"Mmm...Hinata" he moaned rubbing himself and pushing the scrunched up panties against his nose, he breathed in deeply like he was smelling a sweet scent.

Hinata was speechless, her first thought was to turn and run but that worked out perfectly last time. Her body wouldn't move anyway and where was she going to go? Was she going to hide? Her breathing was shaky, it felt like she was drowning.

"Hinata?" Naruto opened his eyes to look at her, his movements didn't stop. "Are you hungry?" He smiled finally stopping his actions, he placed her panties on the counter whipping around to the pot. "Sit down, I made ramen. Don't ever say I never cooked for you!" He laughed grabbing some bowls.

Hinata stood stuck in her spot, his actions shocked her beyond disbelief. It made her feel..weird...

"Come on Hinata. Don't make me say it again." Naruto looked over his shoulder as he poured the ramen into the bowls.

Quickly Hinata was in a seat, the furthest she could sit from Naruto. Her stuff was on the table nicely organized. Her backpack sat empty on the side of the wall. Her pill bottle was opened with one sitting out next to some water.

Why had he gone through her stuff? Hinata couldn't understand why he did anything, her thoughts brought back to the idea of him smelling her panties and touching himself like it was normal.

"Take one of those pills." He commanded digging around the cupboards.

"You want me to take o-one?" Hinata was confused.

"Yeah, maybe we can play hide and seek later." He turned to wink at her before returning to his busy movements.

Hinata mentally shrugged, taking the pill and gulping it down with water. He would never make sense to her.

"Here ya go." Naruto sat a bowl in front of her and then sat on the opposite side, he pulled apart his chopstick, " Itadakimasu" he spoke before digging into his food. He slurped away happily, as a stressed Hinata sat in just a bath towel across the table. In her hurry, she had forgotten to even grab her clothes to put them on. She didn't want to bring any unwanted attention upon herself.

He looked up from his bowl, a long train of noodles disappearing into his mouth. After it was all gone he pointed his chopsticks at her, "Eat." he commanded.

She wasn't hungry, even though she had nothing to eat since yesterday, she had lost her appetite. She snapped the chopsticks apart, steadily picking up some ramen. She looked back up to Naruto who was waiting for her to eat. Leaning forward she blew softly before taking the noodles in her mouth to slurp them down.

"Good girl." Naruto smiled eating his food again.

There was nothing but silence and the slurping of ramen. As time passed Hinata couldn't help the overwhelming feelings she began to have. The way he acted, the way he slurped his ramen, it was all Naruto, but then he'd say something or do something crazy, it didn't make any sense.

Naruto caught her longing stares, "What?"

Hinata gripped her chopsticks tightly.

"Naruto?" she said slowly as if seeing him for the first time.

"Yes, baby?"

"Naruto...what's going on..?"

"Nothing." He slurped his ramen."Just enjoying a nice meal with my beautiful wife. Is there any harm in that."

"..." Hinata swallowed waiting for him to finish the ramen he had in his mouth. "What have you done with Naruto...?"

The blonde looked up from his bowl, the corner of his eyebrows turning downwards towards his nose, "I am Naruto."

Hinata slowly shook her head, "When I had first come in... you said m-my Naruto was keeping you in the chains..."

"Did I say that?" Naruto scratched his chin. "I am Naruto."

Hinata frowned, "W-what's, the purpose of th-this secret mission..? This home, the ch-chains..?"

Naruto lit up like a light bulb," For me to spend time with you."

"-But, I wasn't here the other times you've come.."

"Yeah...and now you are...that's why this time it's perfect." his canines poked out as he grinned at her.

"Y-you said you w-wanted me to leave though.." Hinata gripped her chopsticks in her tiny hand, making them lightly shake.

"No. I didn't say that." He began to slurp his ramen again. Hinata was beginning to get frustrated.

"What is the m-meaning of all of this!" Hinata stood.

Naruto sat back, twirling his chopsticks around in his fingers lazily. "Lower your tone." he glared at her from under his long eyelashes.

"I-i'm sorry Naruto... but I just don't u-understand..what d-do you want f-from me?"

"What..do I want..from you?" He cocked his head to the side. "Hinata isn't it obvious?" He stopped twirling his chopsticks allowing them to drop on the table and stood up.

"Are you finished?" He grabbed their bowls without an answer from her. Placing them in the sink he began to wash them.

"N-no I don't understand...wh-what does this have to do with me-"

"EVERYTHING!" Naruto slammed his hands down on the counter, Hinata gasped in fear. His head twitched a bit, "It's your fault I'm in here!" he growled turning around sharply. His eyes burning.

Hinata shook her head, "Wh-what, I-I.. ?"

"I want you Hinata...I want your everything..." he walked towards her, she slid around the table to move away from him.

"I want your love..." He walked around smiling at her, they circled the table with each word he spoke.

"I want your, laughter, your happiness, your pain, your suffering, I want it all...It's all mine!" He rushed forward grabbing her arm, Hinata yelped as her back was slammed onto the table, her belongings falling to the ground with a clatter.

"N-"

"give it all to me baby." he grabbed her face harshly between his big rough ones. His leg leaned in between her so his hard member was pressing into her bare cunt. He growled as she squirmed around underneath him. He pressed his clothed cock into her, dry humping her slowly.

"No!" Hinata screamed flailing her arms and attacking him. "Stop N-Naruto this isn't y-you!" her fist slammed down on his shoulders and back, not doing any damage.

"That's just it Hinata, it is me," He licked her quivering lips," You love me don't you Hinata? I thought you loved me." He rocked faster into her, his grin widening at her frightened wails. "Answer me!"

"Yes!" Her tears began to collect at the corner of her eyes. He thrust into her harder, the sight making him groan deeply.

"Fuck, you're so sexy when you cry." he chuckled, Hinata, however, screamed in horror.

Naruto kissed her lips roughly, crushing her into the table. His dry humping against her continued as he ravished her lips. His other hand began to open up her towel to grab her breasts harshly. He moved from her lips to her chin and then to her neck, licking and sucking all the way to her breast. He grabbed the soft mounds and pressed them together so he was in the middle of them.

"Mmm.." Naruto hummed to himself, pulling back to rub her nipples with his thumbs.

"You have some fat tits baby...It's a shame you don't put them to good use...hell Sakura would kill for a rack like this."

Hinata turned her head in heated embarrassment, the light shined on her kunai but a few inches away.

Naruto bit her breast and then sucked on her nipple.

"Oh!" Hinata moaned curling her fingers onto the table, his hot mouth upon her nipple, flicking it with his tongue and sucking it. Her other nipple was twisted and pulled.

Hinata slowly inched her hand over but stopped when Naruto pulled up above her. His eyes were fascinated by her breast, he picked up her nipples pulling them up harshly and then letting them drop. Hinata's lips twisted up as he did this a few more times.

"Here, appreciate them." He grabbed both her hands to place them on her breast. "Twist them like this, grab them." His half-lidded eyes watched her as she tried to do as he said, awkwardly fondling her breast.

"Good job baby, now play with yourself, I wanna watch you."

Hinata's body turned a shade of pink, his words making her feel hot and heavy. She had never touched herself, not until now. She always thought her breasts were weird, trying to hide the fact that they were there.

Hinata pushed her breast up and down, tweaking her nipples between her hands. She was so embarrassed she could just die right there.

"Keep going.." he murmured, his fingers touched her cunt gently. It looked a bit red.

"Naruto..I'm still soar.." She whimpered softly, his finger pushed inside her, her pussy already clamping down on him.

"Yeah? I'll make you feel better baby." He bent down in front of her to be face to face with her pussy. He licked his lips as he lifted up her legs so her feet propped up on the table, giving him more of a view. Hinata lifted her head slightly to see him looking at her with such an intensity that made her want to close her legs. She felt so exposed.

When he leaned forward to lick her she let out a muffled cry, biting down on her lip. Her hands continued to squish her breast together with uncertainty, her nipples hard and sensitive as Naruto licked her raw pussy.

He groaned into her making Hinata's body shiver.

"N-naruto it's dirty..." Hinata moaned. Her body reacting quickly to her playing and Naruto's licking.

Naruto didn't answer, he still kissed her down there, sticking his tongue deep inside her. She squealed pushing herself back.

"Baby you aren't dirty to me.." he grabbed her hips pulling back to his awaiting mouth. He grazed his canine against her puffy lips, a sharp sting of pain made her arch her back. Naruto's eyes were closed as he sucked upon her lovely cunt. One of his hands was on her thigh while the other one made its way towards his pants. He moaned as he rubbed himself, licking away to his hearts' delight.

Hinata's head rolled back, her eyes going between Naruto and the Kunai that laid on the table.

Hinata panted lightly, a hand slowly reaching down to curl gently into his blonde hair, just like he had done to her when she went down on him. It had appeared Naruto rather enjoyed this, his tongue dipping into her more quickly. Hinata slid her other hand off her breast and onto the table.

"Naruto..." She moaned loudly, her hips rocking a bit. She had thought she was pretending to enjoy what was going on but in truth, she really was enjoying it, maybe too much. Hinata wouldn't think about that right now.

Hinata tugged at his hair as he took a hold of her clit in his mouth. That warmth feeling that she felt before started to bubble in the pit of her stomach. It felt so good she had almost forgotten about the kunai on the table. Her mind going foggy.

The two were so deep into their own thoughts that when a loud bang sounded throughout the house the two jumped looking into the direction the noise came from. Now that Naruto was distracted, Hinata quickly pulled her legs up and placing them together kicked forward, successfully landing a blow to Naruto's face.

"Fuck-"Naruto snarled from pain as Hinata snatched the kunai and ran up the stairs. Naruto was hot on her tail as she ran screaming. She had felt a strong sense of chakra when she heard the bang and ran towards the heavy metal door that led out. It glowed pink.

"Hel-" Naruto tackled her down sending her crashing to the floor with him on her back. Two fingers were shoved into her mouth roughly making her gag along with the strong hand that held her neck back at an awkward angle. The kunai was tossed out of her hand upon impact.

"You bitch.." He spat next to her ear.

She fought and moved around frantically, trying to buck him off of her.

Their movements froze when they heard a new voice.

"Naruto?"

It was Karin on the other side of the door, her only hope!

Naruto harshly shoved his fingers deeply into Hinata's mouth, "Don't you say a fucking word." he hissed lowly so only she could hear. She whined at the way he held her, it was dreadful, even if she did want to say anything she couldn't with the way he held her throat, crushing her airways and shoving his fingers in her mouth.

She let out distressed gurgling noise. Naruto's heavy breathing was right behind her ear. His glare staring at the door.

Karin spoke again from the other side "Your package finally came, go nuts you crazy bastard."

There was a long pause and then the sound of something being set down next to the door.

Hinata let out a sob, the sound of Karin's footsteps retreating made her lose all hope of being saved. There was a low vibrating noise as the boulder moved and then it was quiet. The pink glowing door returned to normal.

Naruto held her tightly still in the same position.

"You were trying to leave me." he pulled his fingers out of her mouth making her cough and gasp for air, his hand still gripping her throat.

"Do you want to leave me.." he said matter of factually. "Do you want to hurt me"

he flipped her around but kept his hand on her throat. His lip had a trickle of blood dripping from it from when she had kicked him. He looked pissed.

"Why did you try to leave me." he shook her wildly.

"S-s-s" she tried to apologize her eyes going big, she choked as the pressure got worse.

"If you try that shit again I will break your legs! I'll make sure you never try to run away again!" He shook her more, the room starting to become hazy.

"A-ah-a-a" Hinata's eyes rolled to the back of her head. Before she could pass out Naruto dropped her harshly. As soon as she made impact with the floor she flipped over coughing and sputtering.

Her eyes watery with tears, and saliva dripped out of her open mouth. Her throat hurt so bad, her breathing coming out raspy. She looked up at him with blurry vision.

Naruto let a tongue run across his lip "You made me bleed." He stepped over her to bend down and grab her kunai.

She leaned her head to see the crazy look in his eyes. His long tongue licked the side of the kunai, cutting it slightly. His red eyes looked at her under a heavy gaze, lids half-closed.

"Do you want me to make you bleed... Hinata."


	4. Chapter 4

Hinata forgot how to breathe.

She was suffocating, a heavyweight was upon her chest and she didn't know how to release the pressure.

This man was crushing her.

This monster.

Naruto crouched down placing the kunai into his mouth, clutching it with his teeth.

Hinata whimpered inching backward as Naruto crawled towards her like a prowling cat.

She scrambled back until she couldn't, her back was up against the metal door, with nowhere to go. Her wavering eyes watched as Naruto crawled towards her slowly. When he made it to her he hovered over her with his hands placed on both sides of her legs, effectively caging her in. She was trapped. Trapped with Naruto, in this house alone. For him to do whatever he may please.

She had no control here.

Kunai still in his mouth Naruto leaned forward to sniff her neck where he bit her. He growled lowly as he nuzzled her a bit with his nose. Finally, he pulled back grabbing the kunai out of his mouth, placing the cool blade upon her neck.

Hinata gasped holding her head up as he pressed lightly into her.

"Do you love me Hinata?" Naruto slid the kunai down slowly, creating a light red scratch upon her pale neck.

"Y-yes Naruto..." Hinata whispered feeling the blade's cold touch, one swift swipe and she'd be done. She did love Naruto, she truly did, but at that moment she honestly just blurted out whatever the demon wanted to hear.

She was panicking.

The knife left her neck to follow the valley of her breast, he didn't press in so it only grazed her slightly. He stopped moving to circle one breast lightly. A touch so gentle, yet so sinister.

"Why would you try to leave me?" The knife lifted to rest under her left nipple," Shall I punish you?" Naruto looked at her with a grin, a crazed gleam in his eyes.

Hinata's teeth clamped shut in utter terror. Her eyes widening, 'He wouldn't.'

"One nipple shall do... right? You don't seem the type to last long in torture, hell you were crying over a blow job." Naruto chuckled with a roll of his eyes.

"Ngh-" Hinata choked on her own saliva, not able to form words. What was wrong with him- scratch that, she knew what was wrong with him, he was insane, bat shit crazy! But would he go that far? As far as cutting her? He wouldn't hurt her! Not like that right?!

"Left or right Hinata?! Which one do you favor?" Naruto picked up the knife placing it next to each nipple, switching between the two quickly.

"N-N-"

"Hurry Hinata! Left, right, left, right, left, right" Naruto's hands blurred as he threw the knife between hands.

"STOP!" Hinata cried hunching over.

There was a long pause, the silence hanging over her shoulders like a weighted blanket.

"Pl-please...please Naruto-" hic-" Please- don't hurt me N-naruto..." Hinata cried.

"Oh but you can hurt me huh? Is that what you want!" Naruto flipped the kunai around grabbing her wrist harshly with his other hand. He slapped the kunai into her hand forcing her fingers to curl around it.

Hinata froze as Naruto held her hand, aiming the kunai at his chest.

"You hate me so much then fucking do it!" He growled."You wanna leave me? Hurt me? I haven't done a damn thing to you!"

"N-Naruto N-no!" Hinata cried, she tried to pull her hand out of his iron grasp but it was no use.

"DO IT!"

"NO!"

The two fought back and forth with little effort from Naruto. The knife grazing his chest every now and again.

"KILL ME!"

"NARUTO PLEASE!" Hinata broke down sobbing uncontrollably, her chest heaving as she hiccuped. She placed her hand in between the kunai and his chest, her hand over his thumping heart.

She was breaking, her castle was tumbling down, wall by wall. This situation made every mission she had completed, every enemy she had fought, all the hardships she's conquered in her life, look like child's play. She's never been tortured before but she'd like to think she'd have the will to stand strong because that's what...Naruto would do. That's why he scared her so much like...the way he is now. The reasoning behind her strength was because she never wanted to give up, like Naruto. He was almost like her idol. It was traumatizing, to be apart of this sick twisted reality, where Naruto is not the hero, but the villain.

It was her worse nightmare.

"N-Naruto! I know you are there! Please come back to me! pl-please please, please!" Hinata found her voice shaking, but her resolve was coming back, she wasn't completely shattered. Naruto never gives up. He's in there and she won't allow this demon to win.

Hinata's outburst surprised Naruto, he raised an eyebrow, almost letting out a chuckle, but he wanted to see where this was going.

"Naruto, I know you are in there, I love you-I love you so much- so please come back to me!" Hinata leaned forward, dropping the kunai to the ground so she could hold his face between her gentle hands, she brought him close to her pressing her lips into his. Her eyes scrunched uptight as she kissed him with all her might. The man she loved wouldn't give up, something in her told her he was trying to break free now, maybe he was trapped, like her.

Hinata pulled back cautiously opening her eyes, hoping to see the beautiful blue depths of the ocean she loved, his eyes were closed in thought. He licked his lips softly.

"Hinata..." He whispered lovingly. "Is that you...?"

"Yes! Y-Yes Naruto It's me!" She kissed him again. "I'm Here Naruto, how can I help you!"

"I-I I dunno...What's going on...can you kiss me again?"

Hinata hesitated a little, but she did as he asked, anything to save her husband.

"I dunno...I can't find my way out, maybe another kiss will do?" His eyes still closed as his hands raised up to feel her.

Hinata lightly pecked his lips, not feeling quite right. Something felt off. This time she pulled back to meet the red eyes of her demon captor, a smirk on his face.

"OH! Hinata my sweet savor you saved me! I'm cured!" He snickered.

"No!" Hinata pushed away from Naruto causing him to growl at her.

Naruto snorted. "Some fucking love. You can't even love me for who I am. You need to wake up baby, this is me."

"No-"

"Yes." Naruto cut her off sharply. "Honestly, you say you love me? All I've done is love you from the moment I've met you. I love you for who you are! Now you see the real me and you want to run for the hills, for kami sake Hinata you wouldn't even let me out of chains!" Naruto stood up pacing around the hall, leaving Hinata feeling rather confused.

He was the one that put himself in those chains!

"But.." Hinata began to speak but stopped when Naruto threw her a glare. There was no logic here, she couldn't talk her way out of it. She would have to choose her words wisely.

"I'm so upset with you! I try to have a nice honeymoon and you just want to hurt me and leave me. That's not fair." He threw his hands up in frustration. "You know what- I'm starting to think you don't actually love me! What was that stupid bullshit you said- 'I will always be by your side' fuckin bullshit."

Hinata held a fist to her chest, she swallowed a hard lump in her throat nodding her head slowly. He was unhinged.

"You are right Naruto," Hinata whispered nodding her head in agreement.

"Huh?" Naruto stopped his pacing to stand in front of her with his arms crossed in a child-like pout.

"I-I said y-you are right." Hinata forced a small smile, "I'm sorry Naruto, it's just...y-you were scaring me...I-I mean- I didn't give you a chance. I guess you just surprised me."

"Well- I just can't believe you weren't going to let me out the chains! ...You left me there." Naruto looked down muttering the last part. "Great start to a honeymoon..."

"Yes, I know I'm very, very... sorry Naruto." Hinata got up with unbalanced legs, reaching a gradual hand to the blonde. She grabbed his hand with both of hers and leaned down to kiss it.

Naruto looked to the side with a soft blush, "And you keep saying I'm not Naruto. I hate that. Like a lot."

"Yes, I know... Naruto." Hinata leaned towards him to place a kiss to his cheek. She then laid her head onto his chest. Trying to control her breathing. He hugged her as they stood still, his hand rubbing her back.

"I'm sorry," Hinata whispered again.

"I accept your apology."

Hinata sighed relaxing just a bit.

"But..." Naruto's hand slid up to her hair, grabbing a fistful to yank her head back painfully, causing the meek girl to shout in pain.

"Telling me what I want to hear isn't going to deter me from punishing you."

"Naruto- I'm s-sorry!" Hinata grabbed at his hand, trying to help her burning scout.

"Shh.." Naruto maneuvered around so he could open the big metal door. Fingers still entangled in her hair.

"Just take it like a good girl." Naruto dragged the distress Hinata into the stone room that Naruto was originally entrapped in.

Hinata was relieved when he released her but her moment was quick-lived. The brute pushed her against the wall, and quickly bent the metal around her wrist, holding her arms up above her head. Her back faced towards her tormentor, while her front was a hair away from the stone-cold wall. Her nipples touched its coldness, a reminder of the blade.

Naruto placed both hands on the side of Hinata's head. He leaned down to place wet kisses to the crook of her neck. His left hand dragged down the wall, making it's way to her cunt that was still moist from earlier. His finger rubbed her slick gently, as he kissed up her neck. Hinata bit her lip to suppress the moan that boiled inside of her. Her body shuttered as his tongue licked at her ear, her head leaning to the side to give him better access. His fingers still rubbing her softly, not putting too much pressure on her needy nub that grew with arousal. It felt so good, but she would not allow herself to enjoy it. She bit her tongue harshly, tightening her thighs. She didn't want to find pleasure in this, it wasn't right.

"Why do you fight so much..." Naruto growled hotly in her ear. A whimpering moan leaving Hinata's lips. "You're so fuckin stubborn baby." Naruto shoved a knee in between her legs to spread them apart. His two digits thrust deep into her core, her lips parting to let out a groan. She leaned her head forward to rest her dampening forehead onto the wall.

Naruto worked his fingers in and out of Hinata at a steady pace. She was already sensitive from earlier so it didn't take long for her to start grinding her hips and meet her release with a cry. Naruto pushed off the wall with his other hand, placing it onto her slightly red cheek. Hinata was too focused on her come down to even realize the thumb that spread her butt open. She didn't realize anything until the two slick fingers that were in her quivering pussy was now on her tight hole. They massaged there, circling around her anus, the feeling strange, but oddly very good since she had just orgasmed.

Then the pressure began.

"NGH!"

Hinata jolted up, her chains jingling as she pressed herself as far away from the intruding fingers as possible. Her breast flattening into the wall.

"Hinata- calm down." Naruto held her cheek tightly as she tried to move away from him. His fingers withdrew from intruding her, going back to rubbing the now tense hole.

"N-n-not t-there!" Hinata cried moving against the wall.

"This is your punishment. Honestly, I think I am being pretty nice about this. If I was such a monster I could have taken your ass with no preparation, maybe let your blood lube my cock. Or Would you rather I cut a nipple off?" He was being so gentle, how dare she. Naruto snarled angrily.

"N-NO!" Hinata stopped moving. "P-please..j-just give me an m-m-moment.." The girl exhaled lightly through her nose, doing some breathing techniques. Thankfully Naruto gave her the time to relax. His fingers returned to her cunt to collect more juices.

"Ready?" Naruto once again spread her cheek, placing his fingers to her anus. He received a nervous head nod. Slowly he pushed into her, it felt so...weird and uncomfortable. Like it wasn't supposed to be in there. Hinata breathed as she felt him move his digits in and out slowly, twisting and turning. After a while Hinata became accustomed to the movements, it almost felt good.

"Good girl..." Naruto purred.

The quivering girl felt the warm head of Naruto's cock touching her womanhood. She didn't even know when he had pulled it out. The thick head plunged into her, a more familiar feeling, one she had welcomed almost eagerly. However, his fingers were still working in her ass. At least the movement in her womanhood made it more bearable.

Hinata's knees began to buckle as she leaned against the wall. Her breath coming out quickly. Naruto thrust hastily into her with perfect timing. Hitting all the right spots.

"Uhhh...ha..uh" Hinata began to moan loudly, the feeling giving her a new sensation. It was weird but also very pleasing. She was so embarrassed, her moans bounced off the walls making her sound like a bitch in heat.

Her stomach began to coil again. Her mind going foggy as she began to reach the edge.

"MM!" Hinata came for a second time, her body shuttering all over. Naruto's movements did not stop as she convulsed around him and his fingers. His motions a bit sloppy due to her clamping on him. Her juices gushed out, coating his cock, and her thighs.

It was a split second after Hinata had climaxed and between her relaxing her muscles when with graceful speed Naruto had replaced his fingers with just inches of his slick cock.

Her ass felt FULL. It was uncomfortable! His thrust was slow but it was too much, he was just too big.

"N-Naruto.." Hinata gasped looking over her shoulder. He was biting his lip with a sharp canine, his eyes gleamed with lust. He made her feel so small, like prey. The way his eyes ate her up hungrily. Hinata wiggled lightly. His gaze becoming too intense for the poor girl.

"It's t-too much Narutoo- uh.." She let her head fall forward. If Naruto heard her he did not seem to care in the slightess.

Naruto grabbed both her ass cheeks spreading them wider, "Shit-Ngh. You're so tight Hinata.."

Hinata moaned despite the feeling of violation of her poor ass, why did something weird feel so good?

"You know-" Naruto grunted, her eyes moved back to lock with his own. "I've always wanted-ngh- to take your ass. Now it's mine." With that, he began to pound into her relentlessly. A burning sensation started to bloom. His treatment was beginning to get too rough.

"N-Naruto it hurts! it hurts!" Hinata cried weakly.

"Shh baby, this is part of your punishment. You can't enjoy yourself too much." His nails bit into her hips jerking her forward quickly, and thrusting her back. Throwing her petite body against the wall harshly.

*SLAP*

"KYAAHH!" Hinata cried, her already hurt behind was slapped relentlessly as he pounded away.

*SLAP*

"Be a good girl, and I don't have to punish you...-ngh" Naruto felt his balls tightening. His wife's screams filled his ears, he didn't want to do this to her. He was gentle at first, but she needed to learn to not defy him.

However, in a sick way, his wife was beautiful in every fashion, even when she had tears rolling down her cheeks. She was like a broken princess. His broken princess. To put back together and then break again. To do as he pleased. She was his. All of her. No one could make her happy, nor cry. Her tears were for him, her smile, her laughter, it was all for him. He wanted all of her to himself.

"Who do you belong to?" Naruto shouted over the lewd slapping of flesh.

"Y-you!"

"Who?"

"NARUTO!I'M Y-YOURS- I-IM ALL Y-YOURS!" Hinata screamed at the top of her lungs.

He smiled sickly. Such a beautiful voice. He reached forward rolling her sensitive nub with his middle finger. The pain mixed with pleasure was just too much for Hinata, causing her to scream again, convulsing. Her ass clutching him tightly, trying to milk him for everything he had. It was enough to send him over the top.

"Hinata-!"

"uh!" They both grunted together as they came. She felt the hot warm liquid coat her burning insides. Her body went limp as her sweaty skin pressed against the cool wall. Her wrist burning from their confinement. Her breathing was ragged. She mewled when Naruto pulled out of her aching hole, leaving it to twitch with his cum leaking out of her.

Her eyelids began to feel heavy, as they slowly, fell closed. The darkness blanketing her mind.

Hinata slowly woke up with aching bones. She was starting to think this was going to be the norm for the month. Naruto fucking her till she loses consciousness and her waking up feeling like an abused rag doll. To her surprise though she felt rather comfortable. Her back was pressed into something hard and warm. The sound of a steady thump filled her ears, giving her some sense of calmness. She was surrounded by this warm feeling. It felt good. She felt like she was melting into it. Every part of her body screamed in pain but the warmth seemed to ease their torture. Her heavy lids parted, staring at the steamy water surrounding her. She tried to sit up with shaky limbs but a hand-guided her back down to the soft chest.

"Relax baby," Naruto spoke into her hair, placing a kiss on top.

Hinata did just that, she felt sort of at peace. She let her head fall back into his chest. Naruto began to wash her gently. Picking up each arm to scrub with dexterous fingers. He touched her like she was a fragile piece of glass. He picked up some shampoo and began to scrub her hair, she hummed in pleasure. After he cleaned her he leaned back, encircling his arms around her. They sat silently, enjoying the bath.

Hinata couldn't help the pressure building in her chest. This was wrong, it was all wrong. She didn't want to get hurt anymore, she didn't want Naruto of all people to hurt her. She tried to hold back a sniffle but it was too late, the flood gates were open. How could he hurt her like that and then treat her so delicately? She broke down crying hysterically.

"Baby, baby what's wrong?" Naruto asked as he grabbed her shoulders to turn her. He grabbed her chin lifting her face up. Her eyes met the red eyes that belong to a demon. Making her cry even harder. He was not Naruto. He was NOT her husband. Yet he was being so caring right now. Why is the world so cruel.

Naruto wiped the tears away so tenderly. Giving her a kiss to each cheek. "Do you want to watch some romance movies...?" Naruto asked with a slight blush.

"H-How could y-you hurt me like that...and then b-be so g-gentle.. th-that's not fair!" Hinata sniffled, she completely ignored his question.

"Hinata." Naruto frowned, "Do you think I like to hurt you? I only did that because you tried to leave me. If you would just be a good girl none of this would have happened."

Hinata hiccuped, she was done for. This was it. She leaned her head into his chest. She didn't want to get hurt anymore. She hated herself, she really did, but did it make her a coward if she just, gave in? Would it be so bad? Just to give in? She hiccuped into the chiseled chest, her lids screwed tightly.

"You're right N-Naruto, I will listen." Hinata felt a cold shiver go up her spine. She'd just have to listen. 30 more days to go, hopefully, 29. She wasn't sure how long she was out this time. There was no sun, it felt like an eternity there. She was losing it, she was afraid that she'd go crazy. This Naruto was going to make her insane!

"Good girl, that's all I wanted my sweet doll." He hugged her tightly kissing her forehead. "I can't wait to spend all this time with you."

She'd just have to listen... She'd just have to. She had to survive through this, physically and mentally.

Silently her meltdown subsided. Leaving just a few nervous quakes.

She opened her pale eyes, staring at the shampoo bottle and body wash on the side of the tub. She didn't realize it the first time but now she understood why it smelt so familiar. It was the exact same shampoo and body wash that she uses.

"I love you so much Hinata." Naruto nuzzled her.

"...I love you too...Naruto." Hinata spoke softly


	5. Chapter 5

It had been...what Hinata assumed, 10 days. Naruto refused to tell her how many days have passed, he always got upset, saying that time was flying. To her, time was crawling.

One thing is for sure, Hinata was learning...Observing and understanding this new Naruto. He could be very sweet, and then he could be very scary. He was always back and forth, possibly the most extreme case of bipolar disorder that she had ever seen. It was like walking in a flower field with mines in it, one wrong step and he'd explode. Or tread lightly and things are...nice.

For instance, one day, they were watching a romantic movie with some popcorn. Funny enough, it was a movie that she loved to watch. She was so involved in the movie, only having idle chit chat with Naruto. She leaned on one side of the plush couch as he rubbed her feet. She wore a pretty red dress with pink flowers. It hugged her figure a little too tight for her liking but it was not her choice to wear it. While being with Naruto she had also found that he liked to dress her up. Calling her his beautiful doll. So he chose her clothes which was odd but wasn't everything?

As she's sitting watching the movie something silly had happened that reminded her of Kiba, causing her to release a slight giggle. Naruto had asked her what was so funny and she laughed expressing how it reminded her of a time that she had with her team. Immediately she felt a shift in the atmosphere at the mere slip of his name. She turned her head to meet the red eyes glaring at her. Naruto's grip on her feet got a little tighter as his nails dug into her.

Hinata whimpered trying to pull her feet away, but there was no use trying to escape.

"Kiba..." Naruto smirked. "The nosy mutt that loves to stick his nose into everything." He asked but it was said as a statement. She sensed the hint of jealousy.

"N-naruto, he's like a b-brother t-to me."

"Brother's don't think about fucking their sisters...unless. you are into that stuff."

"Naruto!" Hinata gasped "H-he would never-"

"Hinata, you sweet innocent woman..." Naruto grabbed her by the arms bringing her into his lap, he pets her hair gently. His lips pressing into her temple. "You don't think I can't smell when someone is turned on..." He whispered darkly to her.

"B-but Kiba-"

"Wants what's mine. I'm sure he thinks about you, and that alone really pisses me off...and fuck that bug guy too."

Afterward, Naruto took her rather roughly. Spanking her while asking who she belonged to. She learned to never speak of any boy's names, ever again. When she told a story or talked about any mission, she'd try her best to mention them lightly, but never naming them. Naruto was very possessive over her, along with obsessive. He loved to be around her and to touch her, he was always... there. When she took a shower, he took a shower, washing her body with his big hands, and then sometimes taking her in the shower up against the wall. He cherished her body. It made her extremely embarrassed, but he would lick every inch of her, whisper to each strand of hair. She was like a goddess in his world. She was his everything, and it was too much for poor little Hinata.

As long as she listened he was rather gentle. Sometimes it seemed he would try to get a rise out of her just so he could punish her. He would smirk at her anytime she didn't fall for his trick. It was a game to him, it was all a game. Her tears excited him, her smile, her laugh, her sorrow, anything. She could just walk in and he'd be upon her.

When he said he wanted her everything, he wasn't lying. It was like he was trying to make up for lost time like once the month was over he would never see her again. Which brought her to her next realization...

*PRESENT TIME*

Hinata was lying... rather uncomfortably on the table... naked. She had whip cream all over her along with different fruits. Hinata had noticed that Naruto was looking, rather tired. He had dark bags under his eyes, and he was a bit more sluggish. She had suggested that he'd eat some healthy fruit, and somehow...this happened. She was on the table with cream on her breast, stomach, and...northern region.

Her cheeks were as red as the strawberries that stuck up from the whipped cream on her breast like nipples.

"Thank you for helping me eat my fruits baby!" Naruto smiled gleefully as he ate her out. Licking and slurping away.

Why did he do such things to her, make her feel so vulnerable? Or downright embarrassed to even be alive.

She took some glances under her eyelashes as he ate his snack. Even after all this time she still couldn't grasp him.

"Naruto..."

"Hm.."

"Are- EEP!" Hinata gasped, Naruto's warm tongue trailed up to her stomach to scoop up some cream and blueberries.

Once she gained her composure she tried again, looking away from the demon. She found her stares on the ceiling. Naruto's tongue lazily lapping at her.

"Are you g-getting enough sleep?" Hinata had never seen him sleep. When she woke up, he was up.

"Why do you ask?" His face came into view, blocking the ceiling. He looked...exhausted. The bags looking darker in the shadow. She also noticed he wasn't as rambunctious as the first time she met him. Was he running out of steam?

Hinata lifted her hands to press to his cheeks, "Y-You need to take care of yourself Naruto...it looks like you haven't slept at all..."

He leaned into her gentle touch closing his eyes.

"There's no time to sleep." He murmured. His red eyes opened again to stare into her, "I want to make sure I spend all my time with you. I can't sleep."

"W-what do you do wh-when I sleep..?" Some nights he'd hold her until she would fall asleep, so what did he do after she doze off.

Naruto laughed, "Watch you sleep of course!" He was back to eating his snack without a second thought, plopping her nipple into his mouth, licking off the whipped cream and strawberry. Hinata squirmed slightly. Her body getting hot and moist, down there was practically leaking. She hated how he knew how to work her body. It was like she was a puppet, he just knew what to do to make her feel so good.

"Ready for the main course baby?" Naruto finished cleaning her other breast, now lining his harden member with her cunt.

"..Mhm.." Hinata blushed looking away. Naruto liked it when she answered him, being silent only got her spankings.

She got a harsh slap on her breast making her yelp.

"What did I say about looking away from me?" Naruto growled.

"S-Sorry!" She whispered meekly. She may have forgot about that part. Sometimes it was hard to look him in the eyes. He looked at her with too much fierceness. It was like being trapped in a cage with a lion. Staring it in the face as it mauls you to death.

"Do I need to punish you Hinata?" Naruto slammed into her making her arch her back, she was, to her utter shame, extremely wet. He went in with ease, her vagina fitting him like a glove. Making that sloshing noise that she tried her best to not listen to.

"Fuck...so tight. You feel so good baby..." Naruto nuzzled her neck, forgetting his threat of punishment. He was too lost in the heat of passion.

Hinata began to moan as he rocked into her.

"Are you gonna cum already? Go ahead baby, let go."

Hinata squealed, her body answering to his call. She threw her arms around his neck to hold onto something. She was melting into him, he was suffocating her and she was allowing it. Because if she fights, it only gets harder.

"You're mine, all mine.."

She was drowning.

Could she hold her breath long enough?

For 20...more days..?

After their morning sex, Naruto handed her another one of her chakra pills. He had her take it every day, it was her way of trying to count how many days went by. The pills last for 8 hours, so if she had about 3 that equaled out to about a day. She would count them but Naruto had them in his possession.

He grumbled as he shook the bottle in his hand. He seemed upset with her.

"You only brought enough for 2 weeks?" He scolded her. She looked down, hiding under her hair.

Well.. she didn't think she'd be trapped for a whole month...with a maniac...

"Look at me!" he shouted.

Hinata whipped her head up, "I-I I, Didn't think I'd b-be gone for long..." she hurriedly stuttered. Naruto gripped the bottle tightly, slamming it down onto the counter, he then leaned against it. His eyes were looking in her direction but the look was far away, it was as if a storm was brewing inside of him.

The way he acted, it seemed that he wanted her to take the pills for another reason. They played a game or two of terrifying hide and go seek, but she never won even with the pills. In the back of her mind, she had suspected that maybe it was because of safety measures, like if someone happened to pass overhead, but they are in the middle of nowhere. So why would he be so upset? Not like they can do anything.

Unless...Her eyes grew a little wide, her fingers fiddling with the pill in hand. Naruto caught her startled look. He stared at her with a blank face. Then he allowed a small smile to grace his face.

"Ah, you are so smart...you know don't you.." He looked at her with a playful gleam in those red orbs. His eyes always seemed to light up when he was being mischievous.

That only further proved her suspicion.

"Karin's nearby..." Naruto pushed off the counter, grabbing Hinata's hand that grasped the pill tightly. He plucked it out of her hand without breaking eye contact. His other hand trailed up her stomach to take hold of her chin. Hinata stared at him with doe-like eyes. As if she wasn't supposed to know that little secret of his, and now she was the one in trouble.

"So be a good girl, and play hide-and-seek...or she might catch you..." With his thumb, he pushed gently on her bottom lip to part them. Placing the pill into her mouth with his other hand.

"We don't want that...right... Hinata? She might ruin our fun...that would be a terrible ending to our honeymoon...Right... Hinataaaa..?"

Hinata blinked rapidly, swallowing the pill with no water. It was instinctively done. The fear in her stomach making her not even want to grab water. She shook her head slowly left and right.

"No.." she barely whispered. If Naruto wasn't so close he probably wouldn't have heard her.

"Isn't it great with me...?" He let his hand fall to her neck, just gracing the pressure points with feathery fingers.

"Y-yes.."

"Don't you love being here with me..?" His hand covered her throat firmly.

"O-of course Naruto.." she spoke softly. Her body was violently shaking.

He giggled, "Hinata, baby. Are you cold? You're shivering..." But he knew, he always knew. He could smell her fear. He had already told her before that's how he always finds her. She reeks of fear, 'in a good way', says the demon.

"Uh-umm, I need t-to take a shower. Why don't you cl-clean and set up a movie for us, l-love?" And that was all she needed. He adored when she called him 'love'. A red blush covered his cheeks and he let her go scratching his head in his dorky fashion.

"O-Of course- wanna w-watch th-that princess movie?" He shyly asked. It was her trump card. Anytime he started getting twisted and weird with her she just had to call him 'love'. The first time she did it by complete accident. He had hardened in place and asked her to repeat herself. She did and he giggled like a teenage boy. It stopped him from going down that dark path he descends. It was weird when he did that, his eyes would seemingly get darker and he'd become sinister. The word 'love' had him thrown off course. Sometimes if he's too far gone it wouldn't work. Any trick was better than none though. She'd use it to her advantage, and now he was putty in her hands. It was like he was her Naruto again.

"I'll, handle this you g-go take a shower baby." He gave her a quick kiss and began washing the dishes clumsily. She tipped toed backward and made her way to the bathroom. It wasn't often that he'd allow her to take a shower alone. She will take this opportunity to breathe.

Hinata had always taken this time to list the things that she knew. A lot of things here kind of cater to her. The movie collections were all movies that she loved or her type of genre. She had clothes for herself here too. The food in the pantry were things that she'd put on her list for grocery shopping. Her shampoo, conditioner, even a toothbrush that was like her own. It was like he made this place for a secret getaway for both of them. It was weird. After all of this was over she had a lot of questions to ask him... But first..

Hinata stuck her fingers down her throat, she began to gag as she tried to force herself to throw up. She had to make it out of here alive. If Karin was close by she could let her know of her presence by using a burst of chakra. She had to get the pill out before she digested it.

"Ugh!" Hinata chucked her morning breakfast up, along with the pill.

Her thoughts taking a dark turn. What drastic measures would the demon Naruto take once she ran out of pills? She did not want to find out. He was already freaking out over the pills she had left. Hinata watched her vomit slowly go down the drain. What would he do when their little honeymoon would soon end...? He was a lunatic! Who's to say that he'd go quietly? Naruto always came back from his missions seemingly ok...so maybe her Naruto would be at the end of the tunnel. At first Hinata became happier the more the days went by, but now she was frightened.

Hinata got out of the shower wrapping herself in a towel. She walked to their room, there was a dark purple dress with a pink bow waiting for her. To the side were white undergarments laid on the bed with grace. He enjoyed her in dresses, saying that she had beautiful legs.

Hinata walked into the hallway, about to open the door to the stairs when she stopped. There was a little scuff on the floor by the antique table. She glanced at the antique and then at the floor. If Hinata learned anything about this adventure...it would be she was just too damn curious. Was that gonna stop her?

The young girl walked towards the table, checking the floor. It looked like the table was dragged to the side. She grabbed the side of the antique and pushed it, standing up to look at the wall behind it. Gently she raised her hand and pressed into the wall. There was a click, and then the wall pushed back towards her. Hinata was shocked to find another set of stairs. These stairs looked a lot nicer than the others as if they were newly installed. A fresh scent of wood spilling out. It led to a pretty flowered door, it was white with purple lilies on it.

Hinata bit her lip harshly, what was down there? She looked to the other door, half expecting Naruto to bust through and shout at her. Maybe... she could just close it, never look at it again...If only she could. She couldn't even sense this room when she used her Byakugan to scan the house. It was hidden, and she wanted to know why.

Hinata stepped into the stairwell, closing the door behind her. If she'd do it quickly, she could get away with it. She hurried to the bottom of the stairs, putting a hand on the doorknob. Her actions were halted, there was a peephole, but it wasn't for the inside, it was for the outside. She leaned forward holding her breath. She looked inside to see only darkness. Quickly she threw open the door, her nose was hit with a soft lavender smell. It had smelt like her candles at home. Hinata lifted her hand to feel for a switch in the darkroom. She found it on the side of the wall, flicking it on, the light illuminated the space.

"What..." Hinata paled at the sight. It was her room. It was her exact room at the Hyuga compound. Her blanket, her bed, her vanity, everything was the same. The color, the candles, the furniture, it was a replica. Hinata leaned into the wall trying to process what she was feeling. Her eyes scanned the room-her room-in a state of shock. Trying to look for something out of place, but it was the same.

'How did he-when... why!'

Hinata's eyes landed on her closet, it was cracked a bit. She hastily stepped across the room, throwing it open. It had a variety of clothes in there. From her wedding dress to her outfits, to 'interesting' outfits..to even Sakura's outfit?

Her eyes caught sight of a huge box that sat on the side. It had a logo from Sunagakure...It was too big to be in the closet. Hinata pulled it out leaning it against the wall. She immediately thought back to when she heard Karin's voice.

*FLASHBACK*

'Karin spoke again from the other side "Your package finally came, go nuts you crazy bastard."

There was a long pause and then the sound of something being set down next to the door.'

*FLASHBACK END*

Hinata pounced on the box, her body on autopilot. In the back of her mind, someone was screaming for her to just run, that she didn't want to know what was in the box. She didn't... but she did. Her body moved by itself. She felt like this wasn't real. This was just some strange dream she was having. She had disassociated herself, watching in the third person. What was in the box? Why was everything weird. What was going on? Hinata began to get dizzy as she shreds open the box with her fingers. If she wasn't so hysterical she could've had the box open by now but in her state, she had lost it. Everything was freaking her out.

It felt like it took forever to get to that last tape holding it together. With all her might she ripped it open.

She stopped moving. Hands still in place.

Everything stopped.

Frozen in time.

She couldn't hear anything.

It seemed like her senses shut down.

"uh-" she gasped finally stepping back.

This creepy feeling skittered up her spine, making her feel like bugs were crawling all over her.

"N-no...nooo...nonono" Hinata shook her head backing away even more, only to trip on her purple rug. She scrambled backwards hitting her back into her vanity, knocking some of her perfumes onto the floor along with some brushes.

"Ha-hahaha!" Hinata began to laugh, her hands skittered across her face to embed themselves into her scout.

Of all things.

Of all things to be in the box...was this the worse?

"AHHH!" Hinata screamed at the top of her lungs.


	6. Chapter 6

Long dark blue hair, the color reminding her of the midnight sky. It was pretty and looked soft to the touch. Snow-like skin was underneath the dark hair, to finish the moonlight princess look. Cute button nose, with soft pink lips. Long dark eyelashes that were curtaining the pale eyes underneath. Curvacious. She was very curvy, with an hourglass shape. Round breasts and hips. She wasn't thin but had some pudginess to her tummy and thighs. Despite some flaws, she looked like an ethereal creature.

A thing that wasn't Hinata.

That looked like Hinata.

This couldn't be Hinata.

Lying in this box, wearing her purple vest and dark shorts, along with her shoes.

She looked like Hinata, but she wasn't Hinata.

Is that what she looked like? Was she as beautiful as this 'thing' in front of her?

It was different than looking in a mirror. She didn't understand it but it was just...different... to see 'it'. She picked out every flaw possible when looking at her reflection but looking at this thing was weird, it was almost like she looked like her- but perfect.

"Ah..." a deep sigh resounded in the room.

Hinata turned her head to look at Naruto standing in the doorway, leaning on the frame with a look of displeasure.

Everything came to her all at once, she felt so many emotions at that moment. Confusion, fear, anger, sadness, but she mostly felt anger. This new feeling had never washed over her. It made her hot and heavy. Her fingers digging into the palm of her hands, her eyebrows creased as she glared at her beacon of distress.

"Why... Naruto...?" She gritted her teeth trying to hold it all together. What little sanity she had. Her mind has been on a rollercoaster ever since she got there, and each turn, loop, and drop she breaks. It seemed there was no sign of it ending.

She was shaking with tears streaming down her cheeks. Face turning red with heat. If he wanted to punish her for unveiling his secret she didn't care. She just wanted answers. Answers she knew were going to do nothing but ruin her life more.

"Shit...Hinata, baby. I know what this looks like." Naruto walked in quickly, looking like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He gestured towards the doll, "I know you must be so pissed but baby I swear I didn't want to be with her!"

Hinata frowned deeply, she was even more confused than before. What was he talking about? Did he misinterpret her anger? She was angry because everything is replicating her life. The possessiveness was out of control! The doll looks exactly like her and she didn't understand why?! Why has all of this happened! What did it have to do with her and why did he make a doll of her! She wasn't jealous! She didn't care! It was just- creepy!

How obsessed was he?

The room, her shampoo, her clothes, a doll of her... It was too much!

Her bewildered facial expressions made Naruto uneasy, pushing him to try to explain himself.

"UGH, I didn't want you guys to meet this way! That's why I hid her down here but I swear I was gonna tell you! Baby, please believe me!" Naruto got on his knees begging, his hands' clasps in front of him as if she were his saving grace from her wrath.

Hinata stared at him, mind drawing a blank.

' ...Did he..?'

"Did you have sex with it..." She whispered.

Naruto nearly paled.

After a long pause, he let out a long defeated sigh, nodding his head.

Hinata was bewildered. The doll didn't look like a sex doll. She wasn't sure what kind of doll it was.

"But, I didn't want to Hinata...I didn't... he said that I couldn't have you," Naruto chuckled, the madness in his dark eyes growing, "... He said...this is all I get... I didn't want her, I always wanted you... I always thought of you... I always did! Haha...I actually-I-I hate her, I HATE HER!" Naruto got up swiftly to grab the doll, tossing it onto the floor. The doll bounced by her feet before lying lifelessly. The thing looked realistic, making Hinata cringe at the crude way it was handled.

The demon boy was having a manic breakdown, pacing around the room and throwing everything.

Nothing in his whirlwind of anger was safe.

"I JUST WANTED YOU! I JUST- HE SAID NO! HE WOULDNT LET ME TOUCH YOU-HE SAID I CAN'T HAVE YOU! HE SAID! " The blankets were thrown off her bed, clothes were tossed out of the closet. At some moments he'd pause and look at her, reaching for her but then backing away. Closing and opening his fist with shaky hands. He was in a fit of remorse. Battling with himself. He kept referring to someone who he feels is responsible for his unfaithfulness.

Who was this man that he spoke of?

"Naruto" Hinata called to get his attention but there was nothing to stop his storm.

"HE SAID! THIS IS ALL I CAN HAVE! I SWEAR HINATA I LOVE YOU SO MUCH. IM SORRY PLEASE DONT BE MAD AT ME!" He looked at her for any hope of forgiveness but there was none in her eyes. He directed his anger at the doll and kicking it away from her, almost as if it offended him just to see it by her glorious feet. The doll skitted across the room, resting underneath the bed.

"Naruto.." Hinata spoke louder. She stayed in her position on the floor. Hugging her knees to her chest as she watched the boy have his tantrum, wrecking the room he created. Oddly for the first time, she didn't feel endangered. Her spot of the room was spotless. He didn't come anywhere near her, it seemed he wanted to touch her but shame was holding him back. He had wronged her in his sick way, and he feels guilty for it.

For the first time she felt in control.

So she would use his guilt as a weapon.

"You cheated on me Naruto."

Naruto was frozen in his steps. "No..no.." He whipped his head towards her, "I-I didn't.." He pointed to himself, pressing into his chest with wide eyes.

"Yes... you did Naruto. So I want you to explain to me, no more lying Naruto... " She spoke very softly and slowly. She wasn't sure if she was just tired of it all or she was just done caring. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she was sad to see him this way.

"I-"

"Explain Naruto."

"I just w-wanted t-to spend time with you..." He said dejectedly. He sat down on her bed with a hard plop. Shoulders hunched over, head hanging low. His blonde messy hair cascading over his dark pitiful eyes.

"So you were with..her.?" Hinata felt weird saying that. He was with a doll, a doll of her...

"Yes...But he said that I couldn't spend time with you, she was all I could have and I thought about you I swear-" He was mumbling more to himself now.

"Naruto." Hinata stopped the ramblings before it began. She rubbed her forehead, a throbbing headache was sure to come. She felt sick and dizzy. Her eyes found their way to Sakura's outfit, one of the many that got tossed out the closet. He caught her gaze and perked up.

"I wasn't thinking of Sakura! I just thought you'd look better in her outfit and ya did..." He chuckled nervously. When all he received was a blank stare he went silent.

It felt like a lot of time went by before Naruto continued to talk again. It seemed his episode had passed.

"I would spend time with...her here. She was the closes thing I had to you... It was the only thing... I promise I don't love her as I do you. Everything I did with her... I always wished it were you."

"Why did you never spend time with me?"

"I wasn't allowed...he.." Naruto looked down biting his lip.

"Who..?" Hinata pushed but Naruto shook his head.

"It doesn't matter- Hey I know! " Naruto hopped off the bed with newfound excitement. The shine was back in his eyes. He crouched down and dragged the doll out from underneath the bed.

"I can show you! She's just here to replicate you!" Naruto propped the doll up on the bed.

"W-what are you doing..?" Hinata felt weird watching as Naruto placed his hand on the doll's left breast. Red chakra began to flow into the doll as a weird seal appeared underneath his hand. After a while, he pulled back and sat up next to the doll with a smile.

"Why don't you guys meet?" Naruto said excitedly.

"M-meet.." Hinata was in a trance watching as the doll, in her horror, came to life.

The lashes fluttered and then slowly lifted, revealing the pale eyes that seemed to glow. The doll perked up, breathing in deeply with a human-like response of being woken up.

Hinata's mouth hung open as this thing- came to life!

"N-Naruto-!" It spoke happily with blushing cheeks!? It sounded like her, but in a weirdly eerie tone. Hinata observed as this doll hugged Naruto with the biggest smile ever. Making Naruto frown, he shot her an apologetic look before pushing the doll arm's length away.

"I-I can't wait to spend all m-month with you!" The doll spoke shyly touching her pointer fingers together.

That- was the straw that broke the camels back. Hinata felt her legs working again as she shot up running and tripping out of the room, dashing up the stairs and crashing into the bathroom as she hurled herself over the toilet, throwing up whatever was left in her tummy.

'It talks! It moves! It's me!' this was far worse than what Hinata could have ever imagined. It made her nauseous. His obsession was out of control. A doll powered by chakra? That acted like her? How did he manage to do that? Who created it?

"Th-there there.." A soft voice that sounded like her own whispered comfortingly and then she felt someone rubbing her back. Hinata snapped her attention to the owner, staring into the caring eyes that looked like her own.

"KYAHH!" Hinata whacked the hand away, throwing herself as far away from this abomination as possible.

"O-Oh! I'm s-sorry." The doll held her hand to her chest. A look of concern on her face.

'It has emotions...' Hinata was shaking, shielding herself away from the doll. Closing her eyes tightly. 'I just want to wake up. I just want to wake up and be home again...'

"Hinata are you okay?" Naruto questioned as he stood in the doorway. He was a bit further back because he didn't want to smell the throwup, that's why he had the bright idea to send Hinata to comfort, well Hinata...

"Y-yes Naruto I-I'm fine." The doll smiled looking at him, but this only made him scoff.

"Not you Hinata...Hinata" then he smacked his forehead with a giggle. "Whoops, now I see how Sakura feels when she's talking to my clones and me."

"Hinata? S-So sh-she's the woman that I-I was created to be?" The doll asked in awe.

"Yup," Naruto said with a pop of his lips.

"Wow...I-It's almost l-like we are sisters...H-Hinata I can't wait to spend time with you as well." The doll got on the floor with surprising grace.

Hinata listened to the two but she tried her best to ignore them. Hoping that she would wake up from this 30-day nightmare she got entrapped in.

She despised 'it'. Hinata felt so much disgust towards the thing that resembled her. The doll was revolting to look at... but why did she feel regretful for such strong hatred towards it?

"Get out." Hinata whispered.

"Exc-Excuse m-me?"

The stutter! The stupid stutter!

"GET OUT!" Hinata shouted pushing the doll away from her.

The doll caught herself from falling over, looking at her with pain. "Oh-I-I.."

"Come on Hinata..." Naruto came forward grabbing the doll.

"SHE'S NOT HINATA!" Hinata shrieked, "I'M HINATA!"

The two looked at her like she was some lunatic. That alone pissed her off even more.

The doll got up and both of them pinned her with sad expressions before closing the door. Leaving her in the bathroom by herself.

Hinata climbed into the bathtub, shutting the curtains to further block herself from the outside world.

'I'm not crazy! They are crazy! I'm not the crazy one! Stop looking at me like I'm insane! YOU TWO ARE INSANE!' She shut her eyes tightly.

"I'm not crazy...I'm not..." She whispered to herself as she curled into a ball. Hinata couldn't help the waterworks that broke free.

She began to wonder about how things would have gone if she never found the doll. Things would have probably been better that way. The doll only further creeped her out. Maybe things would have been better if she never found this place. Never followed Naruto. He was hiding this from her for her good.

Once a year, spending his time in this fake house, with this fake Hinata. With a fake Naruto?

Hinata found herself falling to sleep only to be woken up by the smell of something delicious.

She took in a deep breath and hummed delightfully.

It was one of her favorite dishes, cinnamon rolls. She gripped the side of the tub hoisting herself up a bit. Her stomach growled in need.

Hinata threw the curtains back and climbed out of the tub, making her way to the kitchen. With hurried movements, she entered the kitchen searching for her treat.

"Hinata!" Naruto said excitedly. He was opening the oven just as she entered. "So the cinnamon buns brought you running?" He laughed bringing them to the table.

Hinata sat down nodding her head almost in embarrassment.

"You know how I am with ramen so no need to be shy." He placed the pan on a towel in front of her. They made awkward eye contact as he hesitated.

"May I... Kiss you..?" He whispered. His eyes burning as they stared wantingly at her.

"What? W-what did you say?" Hinata held her breath, because in truth she wanted to laugh. She didn't know he would feel this bad for sleeping with that doll! With everything that's been happening- that's what he feels bad for!? He threatened to cut off her nipple!

"Come on Hinata..." He shifted awkwardly scratching the back of his head. Her silence unnerving him.

"I'm sorry Naruto... but I'm gonna need some time o-okay?" Hinata continued to stare at him waiting for him to throw her on the table and take her, despite her wishes, but he didn't. He nodded sadly and walked to the other side of the table, sitting in his seat. He picked up his chopsticks and began to eat his ramen with less enthusiasm than his usual self.

Hinata had to bite her lip tightly. She couldn't believe it. Was it wrong to make him feel this guilty? She didn't want him to feel bad about sleeping with the doll, she wanted him to feel bad about everything!

She sighed through her nose and began eating her cinnamon bun quietly. Wow! It was delightful. No way Naruto could have made this.

"Mm... it taste good naruto.. did you make th-this?" she said in between mouthfuls.

"No, she did." Naruto pointed at the walkway as the doll that looked like her walked in. Surprisingly, the doll didn't look like her. She had her same hair but it was pink, her eyes were also green and she wore Sakura's outfit. It looked as though she had transformed into some sort of 'Hinata' Sakura. The red dress hugged her curves in a way that made it look inappropriate for her body type.

Hinata dropped her cinnamon bun in shock. 'Why was she still...functioning?'

"W-What d-do you think?" The doll asked doing a little twirl.

"HEY!" Naruto snapped at the doll making her jump. "What did I say about the stutter? That's Hinata's thing." Naruto scolded her.

The doll held her fist to her chest, curling her body almost into herself as Hinata would do when she would get scolded.

"HEY! THAT TOO! " Naruto shouted looking between the two. "Sorry Hinata... we had talked about what happened and we don't want you to feel uncomfortable." Naruto frowned.

'No- why didn't you just...turn her off!' Hinata wanted to shout at him but she could only look at him with anger.

Naruto took a big gulp.

"Sorry...I didn't realize that it would shock you to see yourself. You know I make shadow clones and what not so I didn't think much of it." Naruto laughed nervously.

The doll came over and sat to the right of her.

"I-I..." The doll gulped, looking at Naruto glaring at her. She huffed trying again.

"I would like to start over Hinata. I don't want you to be sad, I want to be friends. Sakura is your friend so I thought it be easier if I looked like her." She smiled, body moving with too much expression.

Hinata wanted to laugh at the poor efforts that the two of them have come up with together. It was easier to see her this way but it still was very awkward.

"Let's start again, shall we? My name is..." the doll looked at Naruto quickly with a look of stress.

"Shit- uh...we will just call you um..." Naruto put a thinking hand to his chin, then he snapped, "Ah- how about Anathi- Ana for short... I dunno.." Naruto shrugged eating his ramen.

Anathi clapped gleefully. "Anathi, a beautiful name my love."

'Love...?' Hinata scoffed inwardly looking at Naruto with a raised brow. A blush spreading across his cheeks.

"S-sorry Hinata. Anathi you can't call me your love anymore." Naruto readied his chopsticks about to eat his ramen.

"But why?" She questioned sadly.

Naruto sighed tapping his chopsticks against his bowl impatiently.

"Hinata is my wife remember?" He looked at her with a lack of emotion. Maybe earlier he was being nicer to her but now he didn't have that sweet tone. Possibly because he realized that Hinata wasn't pleased with their meeting.

"Oh." She picked up a bun and began to eat it quietly. Where did that food even go, did she even need food? Hinata had assumed she was empowered by chakra.

"Don't eat Hinata's food!" Naruto groaned.

"Sorry!" Anathi looked towards her, pushing the pan in her direction.

Hinata felt kind of sorry but a part of her felt awkward about the doll. She just wanted Naruto to hide it away again. In all honesty, she was hoping he would have caught on to the way she acted. Hoping he'd take it as a good idea to take it out of her sight. Even if it didn't look like her -kind of- the doll made her stomach twist. It was too realistic. The emotions made her feel bad for her but also scared her.

One thing she was sure of, the doll was programmed to be like her as the two of them, Naruto and she, lived in this house together playing make-believe. Someone- who Naruto wouldn't say- made it so he didn't have contact with her, thus creating this replication.

What if he is a replication of her Naruto just like this doll?

Was it her Naruto that protected her from this sick man? This sick Naruto?

"Naruto.."

"Hm?" Naruto looked at her, along with Anathi.

"Did MY Naruto put you here?"

"Huh?" he paused for a long time." I told you-"

"No. You may be Naruto. But you aren't MY Naruto." Hinata stared across the table to meet the boy with a glare that she never knew she was capable of.

Naruto growled. "You change that tone missy."

"No."

Anathi gasped. "Don't talk that way to him-"

"Stay out of it." Naruto snapped, returning his look towards Hinata.

"Hinata you know not to make me angry."

"Oh? And I'm n-not angry? You slept with her!" Hinata pointed an accusing finger at Anathi. She didn't think the doll deserved the heat but she wanted to pin this Naruto in the corner.

"Trying to make me feel guilty huh? You saw for yourself, she acts just like you. She was the only thing I could have. And I told you I didn't love her! I love you!"

Anathi gasped. Making the two of them look at her. She placed a hand to her mouth, tears streaming down her cheeks. "B-But the months we spent together?" She cried.

"ENOUGH ANATHI- " Naruto growled

"HINATA- my name was Hinata! I thought I was your wife!" The doll pounded her little fist onto the table.

Her outburst made Hinata's skin crawl.

"Fucking hell!" Naruto got up abruptly stalking towards the doll.

"No ! Don't shut me off!" Anathi got up running towards Hinata, grabbing her shoulders.

"I just wanted to be friends please- don't let him shut me off! I'll be Anathi I promise!"

Hinata could only open her mouth, no words would come out, she didn't expect this turn of events. The doll was making her feel confused. Her heart began to race quickly. She didn't know what to say to it.

"You are just a doll! Jesus, you tell Kankuro to make the doll realistic and he makes it too realistic!" Naruto threw his hands into the air. "What am I the bad guy?" he looked at them both.

"Do you want me to turn the doll off Hinata?"

Hinata scowled at him. Anathi's grip tightening on her. Her pleas whispering in distress.

Of course, she wanted him to turn the doll off! It was weird! How dare he put that on her. It just didn't feel right for her to say, 'yes turn it off' as the thing is holding her and crying! It felt like they were killing her! She loathed the thing!

"You both hate me now or something!?" Naruto slammed his palms on the table.

"Enough, Naruto." Hinata got up grabbing the doll, hugging it very awkwardly as she tried to consult... her-it-Anathi..? Hinata didn't know what to call 'it', but here it was crying into her chest.

"Fuck this!" Naruto rolled his eyes storming out of the kitchen. Leaving the two to themselves.

"I-I'm sorry H-Hinata..." the doll sniffled looking at her with her green eyes filled with weird-looking tears. They weren't clear but had a pinkish tint, and they also were thinner than regular tears. Almost like she was crying chakra.

"It's ok." Hinata hushed her, and as they held each other Hinata couldn't help but wish Naruto had never woken it up.


	7. Chapter 7

Hinata hated Anathi.

She never resented Neji when he abused her, never disliked her father for being so strict, and she doesn't despise Naruto even now.

However, she hated Anathi.

She hated her because she made her uncomfortable. She wasn't human but she acted as such. Even then she could've found it in her heart to like her. It was the fact that she was supposed to be her. A clone of her. Made without her permission. With her husband for a whole month doing 'Hinata' things. Cooking cinnamon buns, poking her fingers together, acting shy, acting like her.

She was too much like her, and as she tried to not act like her...it was like her...acting not like her... A never-ending cycle that she just wanted to end.

If she thought Naruto was obsessed, Anathi was right next to him on the scale.

She wanted to be near her at all times. She was also pretty affectionate. Wanting to be 'Sisters'. Holding her arm in a tight hug as they walked, kissing her on the cheek, playing with her hair. She didn't even do this with her sister, Hanabi wasn't the overly affectionate type but still.

It was almost like Anathi loved her.

Even though Hinata hated her with every fiber of her bones, she couldn't bring herself to push her away. The way she smiled at her with glee. The way she listened to her stories with wide eyes at the edge of her seat. She saw Hinata as some goddess. An idol. So she tried to be friends with her, tried to squash that feeling of resentment, and see her as 'Anathi' and not some atrocity.

Anathi watched her every move with unblinking eyes, listened to every word she said like some holy text.

Naruto was quick to return to her 'area of space' keeping his distance but always in the background like some phantom. He glared at her with his arms crossed.

Anathi would try to talk to him but he was pouting too much to really hold a conversation. He clearly wanted Hianta's approval.

She figured this out all in one day.

Just her luck to be stuck in a house with the most obsessed creatures in the world.

Her plan to flare her chakra didn't work because she was so caught up with her ludicrous situation to take the opportunity to signal Karin.

As of right now, things were weirdly ok.

Hinata and Anathi sat in her bedroom. Hinata had just gotten out of the shower and wore her purple pajamas ready for bed. Naruto was sleeping in one of the other rooms, his punishment for being unfaithful. He did, however, say this will be the only time he sleeps in the other room and growled at her in the process. She doubts he was gonna be sleeping, he'd probably come to watch her from the door while she slept.

Funny how she knows him so well now that it's almost not surprising.

Anathi was behind her brushing her long hair cooing at her as she sat in front of her vanity.

"You're so pretty..." Anathi smiled at her reflection, her fingers running through her hair.

Hinata gave her an awkward smile, "Th-thanks." she sighed. The feeling of her hair being played with always got her relaxed. She was just slightly creeped out by who was playing with her hair so she tried to ignore it.

"Tell me about your wedding day." Anathi pointed to the picture on the nightstand.

"Oh..." Hinata laughed softly to herself. The memories flooding into her mind as the feeling of nostalgia washed over her. She closed her eyes wishing she could be there again as if speaking about it brought her back to that moment.

"I was super nervous. I had a crush on Naruto for so long...I couldn't believe it was truly happening. When I was younger I used to faint just by being in his presence. I always wanted him to notice me, but I was too shy to say anything. That day though was like a dream come true. The way he smiled at me as I came down the aisle, our friends and family there... I also might have cried a few times throughout the day... But Naruto was so sweet... everything I dreamt of...and more" Hinata laughed, but her laugh was cut short.

She had noticed that Anathi stopped playing with her hair. She opened her eyes just in time to see the kunai raised above her head with the most twisted grin upon Anathi's face.

"AHH!" Hinata screamed as she dashed forward trying to get away from the kunai aimed for her, slicing her pajama shirt and skin open.

"Anathi-" Hinata gasped landing on the floor and rolling over quickly as the doll followed her.

"You don't deserve him! You don't even know him!" Anathi laughed.

Hinata felt the burning pain in her back but she didn't have time to grovel as Anathi sliced at her again with surprisingly fast movements.

"What is wrong with you?" Hinata cried rolling to her feet to dodge another attack.

"I HATE YOU!" Anathi screamed coming at her again with wild movements, her hands gripped the kunai tightly in anger. Hinata laughed at such a wild statement because the feelings were mutual- something they have in common like everything else apparently.

"I thought maybe it wouldn't be so bad to give Naruto to you but you don't deserve him. You don't really love him!" She chuckled manically swiping the kunai back and forth so quickly Hinata had to use her chakra to dodge it.

How was she moving so fast? Was it Naruto's chakra that empowered her?

Just as she dodged another series of swipes, Hinata quickly activated her bloodline. She was startled seeing the demonic chakra flaring inside her. Anathi dashed at her but Hinata twirled passed her.

"I love him! I will take care of him- I just need you out of the picture!" Anathi grabbed her long hair pulling her backward, ready to strike down upon her face. Hinata twisted immediately to strike a gentle fist to her wrist.

"UGH!" Anathi dropped the kunai but with amazing speed picked it up with her left hand and jumped back, ready to strike again.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Naruto busted open the door violently. "What are you doing?!" Naruto looked between the two in shock.

"NARUTO!" They said in unison. They both glared at each other.

"She doesn't love you Naruto! I love you!" Anathi cried.

Hinata rolled her eyes. She was getting tired of her anyway.

"Turn her off." Hinata deadpanned.

"Naruto, please! All those times we spent together. She doesn't know the real you! She doesn't even consider you Naruto!"

Naruto looked at them in amusement.

"Naruto! Turn her off!" Hinata sneered.

What was he waiting for?

Naruto crossed his arms and leaned on the door frame. "I mean you have been quite rude to me." He shrugged.

This only made Anathi flip her pink hair back in triumph.

"Are you serious!?" Hinata threw her fist down, " You cheated on me!"

"No before that...You are only using that to hurt me...right? Well, what if Anathi's right. You don't seem to like me for me? Will you leave me, just like you tried before?"

"I would never leave you love..." Anthi fluttered her eyes in a robotic way, making it unnatural.

Hinata's eyes bulged, "What? are you saying you want to be with her?" For some reason that really stabbed her in the heart. It hurt more than anything that had happened in that twisted house.

"I dunno, she hasn't tried to hurt me as you have. She's actually excited to be here with me."

Anathi's wide grin spread across her face. It made her look scary and inhumane.

"See. I was made for him. I'm you... but better." She cackled loudly with her eyes open in a disturbing way. The way she laughed was unsettling. She hated her. Hinata absolutely hated her.

Hinata glared at the doll and screeched at her, getting up and charging at her with full force. It took the doll by surprise as Hinata hit every chakra point in her doll-like body. Spinning around and dancing her back to a wall with each stab of her fingers.

She allowed all of her frustration to pour out as she attacked the doll. Anathi laughed the whole way through until she finally went silent when Hinata stabbed where her heart would be. The doll slid to the floor. Her eyes open as she sat still. The chakra thinned out to nothing.

Hinata stepped back to look at her collapsed body. Her chest heaved up in down in anger as she deactivated her eyes.

Naruto snickered throwing his head back. "That was hot!" He smiled at her, wiping fake tears away.

"What? what is so funny..." She yelled stomping her foot.

"Ah! You are so cute when you get angry! "

Hinata looked at him overwhelmed. Lips twitching still in an angry stupor.

"I just wanted to see if you'd get jealous of her, it was worth it... only took about 18 hours."

Hinata closed her eyes tightly. "So... you turned her on to see if I would get offended.. you never wanted us to be friends..."

"Nope. I just wanted to see how you would react." Naruto licked his lips,"It was pretty hot."

No-No No No! Hinata was losing it. Her chest burned with fire. She opened her eyes to stare into his red eyes, bending down to grab the kunai aiming it in his direction.

"Oh? You want to hurt me again?" Naruto smiled. "We all know how this will turn out. I will punish you...have you screaming on my cock which you will try to say you don't enjoy, but we all know you do."

Hinata knew he was too strong, he would overpower her... and do just as promised...but that wasn't what she was going for. Her mind was a whirlwind...and she wanted it to end.

Naruto was starting to get annoyed with this charade, and he was really missing her touch. 18 hours was too long.

"Hinata..." Naruto stepped forward.

Hinata shifted the kunai in her hand, quickly placing the kunai at her neck. His red eyes grew in shock.

There was silence in the room. The tension was so thick it made Hinata's body heavy. Her tiny fist shook around the kunai. She was expressionless. Naruto's lips parted. Then his nose curled up into an evil snarl.

"YOU-DON" T YOU FUCKING DARE!" He roared loudly. Hinata was unfazed. She stepped back and leaned her head back more to press her neck into the kunai. Her eyes looked at him under her eyelashes. Her lips pressed together defiantly.

He took another step forward and she pressed into her neck, a streak of blood rolling down her pale skin. The blade shook at her throat, but her eyes were unwavering.

Naruto's teeth began to grind together loudly, his fangs enlarging as the marks on his face grew, his hands shook as his nails were elongated. His body began to engulf itself in red chakra.

"Y-YOU STUPID BITCH!" Naruto's demonic voice was magnified, his cry bounced off the wall and shook her to her very core.

"HOW COULD YOU- IF YOU - IF YOU DO THAT I WILL- I WILL KILL EVERYONE AT THE HYUGA COMPOUND- I WILL KILL EVERYONE YOU LOVE! I WILL KILL THEM ALL! I WILL RIP THEM APART!"

Hinata was taken by surprise, she hesitated just a second enough for Naruto to tackle her in a blur of red. It felt like she got hit by a boulder as her body flew into the ground with Naruto on top of her.

"YOU STUPID BITCH HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME HOW COULD YOU!" He yelled on top of her shaking her shoulders roughly. Her head whipped back and forth, giving her whiplash.

The red chakra had moved away from his body to form into nine flailing tails behind, but even from the tails, she could feel the raw burning power of his chakra.

She's done it now. He's gonna kill her. However, that would be rather contradicting. He was so furious. Like when he went ballistic during the pain battle. He seemed to not know where to put his anger- who deserved his wrath. Who needed to be killed?

"HOW COULD YOU THREATEN TO LEAVE ME LIKE THAT- YOU-..." Naruto put his head down into her chest. Curling over her, his tails whipping back and forth menacingly.

Then she felt the wetness on her pajamas.

"Why-hiccup-why would you punish me like that-hiccup. I'm sorry Hinata-hiccup- I'm so sorry- hiccup. Please don't leave me-hiccup." Naruto cried into her shirt and it completely shattered her. She had to swallow the lump in her throat, blinking back the tears that threaten to fall.

She was still angry at him- but now she was...sad.

She was thrown for a loop again. She wasn't going to actually kill herself, it was just at the moment she was feeling so many things and she just didn't know what to do.

This just made her feel...awful. She didn't understand why it hurt her so much when he had been hurting her this entire time.

It wasn't fair.

Hinata hugged the demon to her chest, petting his hair as he sobbed.

"I'm sorry- I'm sorry" He whispered. He repeated his apologies until he was quiet. The demonic tails had disappeared, and then he was still.

"Naruto..." Hinata murmured. However, there was no answer. She shifted around to grab his chin, raising his face to meet hers. His eyes were closed, and his lips were parted releasing a soft snore.

She caressed his face gently with the back of her fingers. He looked so peaceful.

Finally going to sleep.

The dark bags were only getting darker. It's good he is sleeping. He was like a child fighting the sand man and then having a tantrum, falling asleep in the process.

She laid there just a moment longer before getting him into bed. She pulled the covers over him, tucking him in.

Hopefully, when he wakes up, he will be back to normal.

How will she become normal again? Can she go back to the ways things used to be? After all of this?

Hinata sighed through her nose. The feeling of her sliced skin made her grimace. In her adrenaline rush, she didn't feel it as much but now it was starting to bother her.

She went to the kitchen to nurse her wound, putting a bandage on it. The house was utterly quiet. There was no commotion. No Naruto. No...Anathi... Just loneliness. It felt awful. She slightly wished Naruto would wake up so she could stop feeling this awkward silence. It was truly disheartening.

As she doctored herself up she wondered what to do with the doll. She wanted nothing more than to destroy it. Or she could throw it down into the replicated room and never open that door again.

That sounded like a plan.

Hinata made her way to the bedroom.

Opening the door Hinata gasped in horror.

The doll wasn't where she left it.

"Byaku-" Hinata quickly tried to activate her all-seeing eyes but before she could she was hit in the head, falling into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys notice anathi is a remix of Hinata lol? (Naruto is super creative)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anathi is singing a creepy song that was meant for the game Ib. It is mary's theme but she doesn't sing the whole thing since some parts wouldn't make sense. Also replaced some words to make it fit to her situation like 'father' and 'Naruto'. If you want to read it without the song you can or if you want to follow along you also can. I would recommend at least listening to the song then reading so you know how it sounds and how it should be read. When it pans to Hinata or some other action Anathi is still singing the 'la's' and other background noise you hear in the song. Just copy paste the half url and it should pop up with '(Ib original song) Puppet (Mary's Theme)
> 
> watch?v=4sEfeTmj7dw

" **Welcome to my world that's painted with sadness**

**There's no light of sun... and you can't hear any sound at all**

**Here I'm waiting silently for you, Naruto**

**Why, you were so cruel...to left poor Hina alone?**

**la..la..la..."**

There was music playing from a music box, and someone singing. Hinata was tied up and felt extremely groggy, most likely drugged. She rolled over on the bed, trying to ease her uncomfortable position.

" **Please take me away, I desperately promise to be a good girl, to be worthy of your love**

**I don't need the paint books, the flowers, and dresses,**

**Just tell me, why you've left your Hina and gone?**

**la..la..la..."**

Hinata lids fluttered slowly, she found herself in Anathi's room. She also realized she could not speak due to the piece of cloth in her mouth. Her eyes scanned the destroyed room to find the doll look exactly like her on her wedding day. Anathi was brushing her dark hair slowly, while staring at herself in the vanity mirror. A sad smile on her face as she continued.

" **I've Never asked for this place that's called my home**

**But hope, you will be staying with me until the end.**

**La... la...la."**

Anathi got up singing into her brush, dancing around the destroyed room.

**Please, don't be scared of me I'm a good girl**

**I just want to be with you to forget my sorrow,**

**I'm tired of being the puppet of this world**

**Oh, tell me, why do you want to go with this girl?**

**la...la...la...**

Anathi stopped moving, standing completely still as she sang the next part.

**Is she your true wife in her shining glamour**

**Who'll sacrifice herself just for your sake with no fear,**

**but then**

**Why she resembles the one**

**you created**

**This gallery and picture,**

**That gave me a birth?**

**la...la...la**

Hinata tried to break free from her binds but she was too weak, feeling as though her energy had been sapped. It took too much out of her just to keep her eyes open. Her head lolled back and forth as she let her body rest and close her eyes. Just then Anathi's song took a dark turn as she began to scream as loud as her voice could go, making Hinata jolt back to reality.

" **MY TEARS ARE FALLING, OH WHY IT'S SO PAINFUL?**

**I DID NOTHING WRONG, SO WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH?-"**

**CRASH!**

Anathi ended the song with her brush being thrown at the mirror, shattering it to pieces. Her head hung low as she stared at the lone piece of glass that stayed in place. Her eyes glaring at Hinata.

Hinata began to tremble, the doll was insane, taking a life of its own. She wanted her life, to replace her. With Naruto, at least she knew he wouldn't kill her, he loved her. Anathi wanted her dead. She hated her.

"Why does he love you," Anathi whispered as she picked up a black book and sat next to her on the bed.

Hinata had to crane her neck awkwardly to look at her in her position.

"He always loved you..." Anathi sniffled, " I should've known he'd never choose me." She flipped open the black book, the first page was littered with pictures of Hinata.

The dark-haired woman's face scrunched up as she saw pictures of herself for the first time. There were some of her and Kiba but Kiba's face was scribbled out. As a matter of fact any picture with her and someone else the other faces would be scratched out. Even the ones with Naruto in it.

'Who took these pictures...?' Hinata wondered to herself.

"He would show me these you know and some videos that he took of you...Tell me how beautiful you are. He never said I was beautiful. He always said you were. When he calls me Hinata... he sees you." She pointed at one of the pictures showing Hinata. It was a picture of her sleeping. It would have been a really sweet picture but considering the circumstances it was quite the opposite.

"You need to sleep like that. That's what he'd say. Hinata is so pretty when she sleeps, I can watch her all day...Or Hinata is so cute when she eats... Hinata is so pretty when she cries." Anathi was murmuring to herself more than she was actually talking to Hinata, almost like she was caught in a daze.

Hinata's heartbeat began to quicken, the pictures were extremely personal. There were pictures of her sleeping, eating, taking a bath, shopping, everything. There was even a picture of her crying.

Hinata began to mumble around the cloth around her mouth. Anathi turned her head to glare down at her.

"What?"

"Mmph" Hinata tried to speak, saliva going down her chin. The doll fluttered her eyes to the ceiling and then snatched the gag out of her mouth.

"Who.. took... these pictures..." Hinata gasped for air.

"Naruto of course. Who else would worship the very ground you walk on? You are so loved..."

Hinata shook her head. That's not loving, that's an obsession. A bigger question was why did he scratch his own face out?

"Ugh." Anathi groaned in disgust. "Look at you, you can't even appreciate him. You look at this book as tho it offends you, I would only love it if he'd show me even a lick of affection as he does you. He never loved me, he only loves Hinata. Hinata. Hinata." Anathi tossed the book to the ground with a loud thud.

There was silence in the room and Hinata began to freak out. She had to keep her talking in hopes of whatever she did to her would wear off.

"I wasn't trying to take him away from you, it seems you really adore him..." Hinata stared intently at the doll hoping to get her to chatter some more.

"HA HA HA!" Anathi tossed her head back in laughter. "Love him? I was created for him. All I know is Naruto. All I think of is Naruto. That's all I am. Without Naruto I am nothing. I'm not Anathi, nor am I Hinata. I am Naruto's doll. He wanted me to be you. But I could never, truly be you." Anathi began to cry again, shedding her fake tears.

"Ana..." Hinata tried to sound caring, "We can figure this out and live happily together."

Anathi looked at Hinata, the red tears rolling down her rosy cheeks.

"Happy...together?"

"Yes, we can all be happy."

"All of us?"

Hinata frowned on the inside, the doll stared at her without blinking once. Kami she was creepy.

"All of us..." Hinata's voice cracked, she gulped down the lump in her throat. Assuming that Anathi would fall for her fake kindness.

"That's impossible." Anathi smiled.

"W-Why?"

"Because I was happy before you showed up." Anathi got up, pulling the kunai out from under the bed.

"Anathi wait! Naruto won't love you if you kill me!" Hinata gasped out all of that with one breath, her chest heaving up in down, eyes bulged out in fear as this doll came closer to her with death in her eyes.

Anathi used the kunai as a brush, brushing Hinata's hair with a lean-to her head. Her eyes yet to blink. Her face was stiff as she stared at her, her one arm moving robotically.

"Anathi-" Hinata's lips wobbled, her chest felt as though someone had lit a match inside. If Anathi decided to take her out now she would have to use whatever energy she had left to save herself.

"You're right." Anathi's lips moved with little energy, her head still titled as she brushed Hinata's hair with a kunai.

Hinata wanted to let out a sigh of relief but that was quickly shot down.

Ever so slowly, the corner of Anathi's lips began to rise into a creepy sideways smile, her eyes opening up more in excitement.

"But if you killed yourself Naruto would be so sad, what will he ever do? He will need his good old doll to be Hinata for him- I could completely replace you, maybe he'd finally take me to his real home!" Anathi spoke so excitedly and so speedily. She got up and twirl around the room. Her wedding dress spinning with her.

Hinata let her mouth fall open in peer horror.

"TOGETHER FOREVER MY LOVE!" Anathi shouted gleefully as she twirled to the door, throwing it open. "It will just be Naruto and I- once again. She leaned against the door in thought, as if she were some princess and she was speaking about her knight.

"You are delusional! He would never replace me with you!"

Anathi snickered. "He already has." Anathi tapped the door where the peek hole is. "Sometimes he'd pretend to spy on me- our last honeymoon I put on a little show for him and that was the first time he had sex with me. I think I'm finally filling into my Hinata shoes. He will see me in this dress and remember that wonderful day. He would never let me wear this dress before but maybe he won't mind, especially since his Hinata will be dead."

"YOU BITCH!" Hinata found herself biting her tongue no more.

Anathi gasped mockingly, a laugh following after. "Goodness, now that doesn't sound like Hinata at all. Hinata never curses."

"FUCK YOU!" Hinata shouted again. She hated Anathi more than anything in her life. She never had dropped any curse words since the day she was born, until today. So much rage was built up inside her, she wanted to destroy this doll.

"P-Please, n-not on my wedding day." Anathi stuttered trying to be cute and Hinata like. She received a snarl from Hinata that only made her laugh and toss her hair back. She began to ascend the stairs leaving Hinata by herself.

Hinata's first action was to thrash around wildly in anger but she found that was pointless. Her energy was drained quicker than normal due to something Anathi had done to her. She sat on the bed panting like a wild animal, feeling embarrassed and pissed off. She would not let this damn doll one-up her, not in a million years.

She heard the bathwater running upstairs and the humming of Anathi. She was singing another creepy song to her self as she danced around in the hall above her. Her steps could be heard as she went back and forth.

Hinata needed to think, she didn't have much time before Anathi came to see out her newfound plan. So Hinata breathed deeply and calmed down. She laid still, relaxing her body. The more she struggled the more she felt drained, it seemed like one of the side effects of taking too many chakra pills.

'Of course!' Hinata thought to herself.

Choji had warned her that if she took too much at once it could make her body weak, maybe Anathi had given her the rest of her pills. It must have been when she made her some late-night cinnamon buns. That would explain why it seemed Anathi was moving so quickly when she fought her, her body was slowing down due to too much of the chakra pills.

It must be at its peak right now since she is feeling the most crappy. She'd just have to relax to let her body get back to its equilibrium.

Hinata breathed deeply as she loosened her limbs. She did so until the doll came back to get her.

"Y-your b-bath awaits," Anathi said 'shyly'. She picked Hinata up with surprisingly no trouble, stripping her of her clothes and her binds.

Hinata blushed and looked away in discomfort.

"Oh, it's nothing I haven't seen before. Naruto has taken some naked pictures of you as well. Those ones were his favorites." Anathi beamed at Hinata's face that was written in shame.

She helped her upstairs and into the bathroom, placing her in the bathtub. Hinata yelped sliding into the water, it was freezing.

"Oops!" Anathi cackled wickedly.

Hinata began to shiver, trying to keep her head above the water. She fixed her glare onto Anathi,hoping she could feel the hatred they hold.

Anathi sat on the side of the tub, picking up Hinata's hand and flipping it over so her wrist laid open.

"Don't worry about the water, your body will be just as cold soon," Anathi whispered tracing the kunai on her wrist. "And then, Naruto and I will live happily ever after, just like those movies."

Hinata laguhed with a sharp "Ha!"

Anathi paused, "What's so funny." she said with a dead tone. She was about to die and she didn't understand why Hinata was laughing, she should be laughing!

"Like the movies? The romantic movies that I like? My collection right?"

"Yeah and?" Anathi had a blank stare now.

"What happens at the end of most of them?" Hinata raised a brow smirking.

"They get married."

"After that."

"They have a baby."

Hinata nodded, "What? Are you going to have Naruto's baby? Oh wait. You can't. What next? Are you going to make a doll of a baby? Doesn't seem like Naruto would go that route. You know Naruto so much, what is something that he looks forward to more than anything?"

"Having a..."

"Family. Are you going to give that to him? After I'm gone Naruto may be sad and use you as a way to cope but after that blows over Naruto will want a family. Did you know that he liked Sakura for a long time? Maybe he will marry Sakura and have a family with her."

"NO YOU ARE WRONG HE WILL LOVE ME!"

"And you will do what for him? You can't be me. You can't provide him any kids. He hates you remember? All you are is a doll. He loves me- Hinata, not you- a doll. Maybe he will turn you on, and then one day he will turn you off and never wake you up again. "

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP !" Anathi began to hit herself in the head harshly. Quickly Hinata used as much chakra as she could to jab two fingers into Anathi's back, causing her to fall over the tub.

"ARGH!" Anathi flopped onto the floor unable to pick her self up, all she could do was move her arms as she grabbed the kunai tightly.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" Before Anathi could turn around Hinata had tackled her back to the floor, tossing the Kunai across the tile.

"You are nothing but a stupid doll!"

The two tangled on the floor, trying to fight for the kunai, both of them twisting and turning.

" YOU DON'T DESERVE HIM!"

"HE HATES YOU!"

Anathi pulled Hinata's hair from behind flipping her off her back. They pushed off each other crawling towards the kunai. Fighting and thrashing their way there.

"Aha!" Anathi grabbed the kunai swiftly pointing it towards Hinata. Hinata grabbed her wrist tightly, pushing the weapon from her.

With her other hand Anathi pushed the girl over rolling on top of her.

"Just- die-" Anathi was pushing the kunai towards Hinata's heart as Hinata cried out using all her strength to hold her wrist back with both of her hands.

The two struggled with the back and forth power battle.

"NHG" Hinata gritted her teeth losing the fight as the kunai came closer to her chest.

"I'll take care of him..." Anathi whispered menacingly as she looked into Hinata's icy stare.

"AHHH!" With a shouting outcry, Hinata threw Anathi's wrist to the side allowing the kunai to stab her chest as she slid her hands up slamming both palms into the dolls' chest.

The doll's eyes went wide as her chakra was dispersed wildly throughout her body, causing her to explode. Body parts went flying along with the white wedding dress.

Hinata felt a sense of pride as the white pieces rained down on her like snow. She was so happy at her victory. There was a sharp pain bringing her back to her situation. Her hand shakily raised up to touch the kunai sticking out of her chest. She wheezed softly trying to breathe, her mouth hanging open as she pulled in the air with quivering lips.

"Ah..." Hinata touched her chest, feeling the warm liquid spilling down her breast. She tried to blink back the tears that were quickly forming, but it was too late, they were already spilling down her cheek to meet with the blood painting the floor.

Her life began to play in front of her as she thought about her story and how it was ending here. She couldn't help to think, Naruto would be so sad to see her here. Waking up to find her in the bathroom on the floor, naked and bloodied.

How sad he'd be.

Even, after all he did to her she couldn't help but feel sorrow for what he will wake up to.

Her breath shivered as she tried to take a weak exhale.

Yes, even after all he had done to her.

She still loved him. Very much.

Maybe in some twisted way she likes the attention just as Anathi had said she should. Just as Naruto had said. She loved how much he loved her. Always wanted him to love her.

Was she the one obsessed?

Hinata giggled weakly.

Maybe it was just the blood loss...

Oh. It was Neji.

Now she's seeing things.

Neji was looking down on her, a sad expression on his face.

He looked like an angel as the white pieces fell. Were those feathers, and not wedding dress pieces?

"N-Neji-" Hinata coughed. She smiled happily. Her body starting to feel numb.

"Don't speak." The voice drowned out as she began to see black. "It's ok Hinata." His voice was just as she remembered it to be. Stern but kind. She had missed him so much.

"Neji..." Hinata sighed happily, finally accepting the darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto woke up with a startle as if he was surprised to be sleep. "Aw, man! I can't believe I went to sleep... how many days do we have left? Maybe I can ask Karin if I can stay a little longer." He chuckled hopping up to his feet. He quickly left the room with a spring to his step, he had to make the last moments he had with Hinata meaningful. He had to show her that she should be happy to be with him, she shouldn't want to leave him in that way... He would have to give her a few spankings and then they will cuddle in a nice warm bubble bath...

Naruto stopped mid-step, horrified at how much blood had seeped into the hallway.

"H-Hinata..." Naruto whispered, but he was too afraid to step forward. His chest tightened as his world had turned dark around him. All he could see was the copious amount of blood in the hallway. Red, it was so red. The blood was dried up at this time, meaning that it was sitting for far too long. Whoever was in there, wouldn't be alive. It was just too much blood loss.

Naruto sucked in a heavy breath, his mouth feeling as though it were deprived of liquid.

"Hi-Hinata!" Naruto yelled this time, his voice cracking. His legs wobbled as he tried his best to make his way to the bathroom.

"No...no...no..." Naruto leaned against the wall for support as he walked towards the bathroom, he was just one step away. He closed his eyes tightly, whispering a silent prayer.

'Please-' he begged and he begged. 'Please.'

"Please-" Naruto moved forward and stopped in the doorway, his feet touching the dried blood.

His eyes went wide- "HINATAAAA!"

* * *

"How long do you plan on holding my hand?"

Hinata smiled shyly at the statement. They had been walking in the forest of flowers and Hinata had not let go of Neji's hands since she had reunited with him.

"I missed you oniisan." She looked at him with teary eyes.

He gave her a playful smirk," So I can tell."

She let out a soft giggle, the breeze giving her a gentle caress. Her giggle died and she looked up to the bright sun peeking from the trees.

"It's so beautiful..." the light beamed down on her in a pretty glow. The flowers bend and swayed like an ocean. It was a variety of reds, blues, purples, yellows, and any other color you can think of. They crossed the never-ending forest of flowers. It felt like they had been walking forever but that was ok. She was in a state of euphoria.

They broke through the forest to reveal a clearing. Trees circled the area. In the middle was a young man.

"Look someone is here." Hinata walked a little faster, the closer she got the more she realized the man was crying.

"Excuse me why are you crying?" Hinata asked when she got behind him.

The boy didn't answer but continued to whimper.

'He must not have heard me.' Hinata thought as she walked around the boy to see he was crying at a tombstone.

' **Here Lies My Beloved Hinata** '

Hinata gasped. 'Am I dead?!'

When she returned her attention to the boy she had realized it was Naruto weeping.

"I'm sorry Hinata- I'm so sorry."

"Naruto-" She felt the tears spring forward. "I'm right here Naruto... I'm not dead..." She waved in his face but his eyes didn't see the movement. They stared blatantly at the tombstone.

"It was all my fault. I'm-" Naruto began to cry fully, kneeling to the ground as he let out all his sorrow. She tried to touch him but her hand went right through him.

"Naruto! No! Neji!" Hinata looked at Neji who was just staring at her. She held his hand tightly.

"You want to go back?" He looked at her questioningly.

"What do you mean go back? What's going on? Is this a dream?"

Neji sighed. "Do you want to go back? After everything he's done to you?"

"Yes!"

Neji laughed at her instant remark. "You still love him, no matter what. Well then go, what are you waiting for?"

"But you...Neji come with me..."

"You and I both know I can't do that. It's time for you to go."

"No." Hinata shook her head defiantly holding onto his hand tighter. "come with me!" The light in the sky began to get brighter consuming all that was around her in white light.

"Nii-san!" Hinata screamed as he began to engulf into the light. His smile was the last thing she saw as the light consumed her vision completely. She still held on tightly to Neji's hand. She won't let go! Then there was darkness.

Her eyes shot open in panic.

"NEJI!" She shouted gripping the hand, pulling it towards her as she was met with a different man, that was not Neji.

"Sasuke...?" Hinata was confused as she held onto his hand tightly, the look of pain was written deep in his eyes but he tried to keep a stoic expression.

She looked down to see the red marks on Sasuke's pale hand, clearly from her gripping him too hard.

"Oh! I'm sorry...- I-I.." Everything came to Hinata at once. The reality of Neji not being with her to the reality that she was alive. The depth of it came crashing down and she just needed some sort of comfort as she threw herself into Sasuke, hugging him tightly and letting her tears flow freely. She cried and cried, probably the ugliest crying she has ever done in her life but she didn't care. Nothing mattered at that moment. She just needed to cry.

Sasuke awkwardly hugged her and patted her back with the most robotic arm and if Hinata wasn't too busy crying she'd probably laugh at his awkward affection.

"Ahem- Hinata," Karin spoke from behind, making Hinata open her eyes to see the red-head. She pointed her finger down and Hinata looked at her confused. She pulled back a little to see the red blush on Sasuke's face.

"What..." Then she felt the cold chill on her nipples. "OH!" Hinata squeaked pulling her blanket over her body. "S-SORRY!"

Karin busted up laughing behind them as Sasuke tried to play it off cooly scratching his chin. Hinata pulled the blanket up to her nose too flustered to look Sasuke in the eyes.

"We will leave you alone so you can get dressed and eat." Karin placed a hot bowl on the nightstand next to her.

"Th-thank you. Where's Naruto?" Hinata looked up worriedly searching the room.

"Eat and rest first." Sasuke stood and patted Hinata's head awkwardly. It was short-lived as Karin giggled again making Sasuke draw his hand back to his side.

"Sorry Sorry!" Karin laughed as they left out of the room.

Hinata quickly grabbed the bowl and shoveled all of the contents down her throat. She was STARVING. The food wasn't that good but it sure was delicious at the moment. As she ate she thought about being free from the house. She should be super happy, but all she could think about was where is Naruto? Was he still sleep? Was he in the underground house? How would he feel when he woke up and she wasn't there?

This whole time she felt the need to get away from him but now she felt this need to get to him.

Hinata felt groggy after eating her soup, no doubt from having a breakdown and being so close to death. Her body was overly exhausted.

She laid down finding her position to be similar to the one on the bathroom floor. For a second it felt like she was there, lying on the cold tile floor, touching her chest where the kunai should be. She shivered at the ghostly pain. It was like she could feel the kunai still.

Then she saw Neji, but it wasn't Neji she had seen, it was Sasuke. If Sasuke hadn't saved her...what would've happened? Would she be dead right now...?

That thought haunted Hinata as she closed her weary eyes.

This time she had no dream, only darkness. She woke up in a comfortable position, someone had tucked her in and gave her a brown teddy bear to hold tightly. It was probably best since she was death gripping Sasuke's poor hand in her sleep.

Hinata didn't know how long she was asleep but she felt awful. Waking up this time her body ached more. Like she had suffered a deadly cold and her body is just now trying to get her back in the swing of things. Or she was on the verge of dying and her body is trying to get back to feeling alive.

Her eyes scanned her surroundings as she shifted the covers.

Her limbs ached as she crawled out of bed, she was in a nice little room, it didn't have much but a bed, dresser and minor decorations. It looked as though she was in a cabin.

Hinata got up slowly, her first instincts brought her to the curtains. Gripping both sides she held it tightly before throwing her arms open. The moon beamed into the window making her cringe at the small amount of light. After she recovered she pushed the window open breathing in the fresh air. The cold breeze came in and she let out a content sigh. How she missed the outdoors. When she gets home she will spend all day in her garden.

Quickly she dressed in the light purple hoodie and black tights.

Hinata opened the door to her room and peeked her head out. There was no one in sight. Gently she left going down the steps. There was some commotion in the kitchen, she walked in, spotting Karin making some tea.

"Hey." Karin smiled as she poured a cup. "Thought you wanted some tea."

Hinata casually sat at the table, feeling out of place. It felt so weird to be here with her and not the rumbustious blonde. She thanked Karin for her tea as she gently stirred it. She wasn't being bombarded with kisses and whispers of sweet nothings.

There was silence as the two girls sat at the table.

"Are you ok..." Karin sipped her tea softly as if she didn't want to spook Hinata.

"Yeah," Hinata whispered.

"Did he..." Karin paused, looking at her with a worried expression.

"He didn't stab me," Hinata said quickly. "It was the doll..."

"THE DOLL? Seriously?" Karin was shocked. "I'm surprised he turned it on with you in there." Karin paused letting her eyes fall. "Sorry, that wasn't nice of me to say...how... did you get in there?"

"It's ok, I had followed you guys. Secretly."

"I didn't even sense you?"

Hinata felt somewhat uncomfortable talking about the situation. She didn't want to talk about what happened she just wanted to talk to Naruto and move forward. Get to the bottom of this.

"Karin, do you know what's going on with Naruto." Hinata slid her tea away from her to fold her arms on the table. She watched carefully as the girl bit her lip.

"I-I think you should talk with Sasuke when he gets back he just went out to get some firewood-"

"Karin. Please tell me what you know."

"Well.. what do you know..."

"..."

"Alright...alright." Karin looked both ways to see if Sasuke was hiding. "For the record, Sasuke thinks Naruto should tell you so I'll tell you a little bit."

The redhead sighed leaning back in her chair. "I didn't know you were in there. If anything I should've known something was wrong the moment I got back and he let out a burst of chakra. He's been doing well keeping the demon side at bay. It was just unlike him to lose to him so soon. It makes sense now though. You kind of made him come out."

"So the Naruto I was with was the demon Naruto?"

"Yes. The room with the chains was the first room to be built. It was his defense to try to control the demon, but he kept failing. Sasuke would have to fight him to exhaust his chakra, fighting bloody battles that normally ended with both of them out for a few days. We were lucky if he stopped there but if he got up trying to continue to fight it go on longer. It sucked ass. So then we began to build the rest of the house, just in case the demon got out it would give him some form of distraction, but Naruto was very adamant about not letting him have contact with you. It contained him for some time, whereas he fought him every week turned once a month to once a year.

"Every week...? W-what do you mean every week?"

"Oh...uh..."

"Karin!" Hinata leaned forward frustrated.

"I don't know too much about the details but...the demon Naruto didn't start coming around until...he started dating you..."

Hinata looked bewildered. "Why would that be? Maybe something happened with Toneri...? That affected his demon?"

"No No...Hinata the demon Naruto. He's Naruto's obsessed side...the dark side that he doesn't want you to see. He tried to keep him locked away but the more he pushed him the more he grew. He said the first time he was able to accept the darkness in himself...this time he couldn't. So each day he tried, with no success. That's why he got the doll so maybe it would help him not be so obsessed, I don't know Naruto logic ok."

Hinata chewed the inside of her cheek, her eyes cast down as she stared into her cold tea. Looking at her reflection.

'My fault?'

"Naruto... he said that he was in there because of me? It's because of me? Wh-what did I do?"

"Nothing." Sasuke walked in with logs underneath his arm.

"The rest I don't know much about, you'd have to ask him." Karin pointed a thumb at the Uchiha.

Hinata looked at him with hopeful eyes but he turned away walking into the living room.

"He thinks Naruto should tell you." Karin rolled her eyes.

Hinata fiddled with her fingers anxiously, she shot up walking behind the Uchiha.

"Sasuke please tell me."

Sasuke knelt and sat the wood down. "It's not in my place to."

Hinata bit her lip harshly. "He has a book of me. With tons of pictures."

Sasuke froze mid toss.

"A doll that walked and acted as though she were me."

Hinata counted on her fingers as she continued. "Clothes, movies, food. Shampoo, everything that I ever wanted to buy or liked. Tell me why his demon side is obsessed with me."

Sasuke threw in the last log, "Isn't it obvious?" and then he lit it on fire with a quick fire Jutsu.

"Maybe you should try to call him nii-san again, he didn't leave your side after that," Karin spoke from the walkway.

Sasuke perked up at this and turned his head quickly.

"Nii-san?" Hinata looked confused.

"Karin." Sasuke bit out.

"What? She's going to be part of the ritual you might as well tell her everything."

"Ritual? Like an exorcist?"

"Karin!" Sasuke looked at her sternly, his eyes starting to spin.

"Oops." Karin slid away with a smirk. Only Karin could speak so freely to the powerful Uchiha without a drop of fear.

Hinata said nothing as Sasuke stood and stared at the burning fire. It illuminated his figure, making him seem like a lone wolf

Did she accidentally call him nii-san? Was he angry about that?

"Sorry."

"For what." He whispered.

"For calling you...nii-san."

He shook his head, "No it's fine. I just..."

Then there was silence. He never continued what he was going to say. In all honesty, Hinata had not had much interaction with the Uchiha. He was always quiet and she never was a fangirl. After he left the village she didn't recognize a difference, besides in her beloved. So there was no missing hole for her. When he came back he was always gone, doing missions and leaving. He told her congratulations at her wedding and that was probably the only word he had spoken to her in her entire life. That she can remember that is. Maybe a few hello's and hey's were thrown in there.

Funny enough she felt indifferent to Sasuke, but now looking at him she felt sorrow.

If she lost Neji and her clan she'd be lost. At least she had her sister and family whereas Sasuke had nothing. Losing everyone he loved must have been awful. Naruto is the closes thing he has to a brother so that would explain why he's been trying so hard to help fight his demon.

"Sasuke."

"Hm?"

"Is Naruto important to you?"

Sasuke looked at her with confusion in his eyes. He was good at keeping his emotions in check but he was almost like Neji, she could see right through him.

"Naruto is like a brother to you right?"

He nodded slightly at her question, she wasn't sure if it was because he didn't want to be embarrassed or he was confused with where she was going with this.

"I'm married to Naruto so I guess that makes us family Sasuke-nii-san." Hinata blushed as well as Sasuke. He let out a quick cough and avoided his gaze.

"That won't be necessary."

"Just imagine our kids calling you ojisan."

"Enough-" Sasuke hid behind his curtain of hair. "I'll tell you...but only because I need you for the ritual."

"Thanks, Nii-san!" Hinata giggled at how Sasuke looked on the verge of passing out, she didn't mean to take it this far but she hoped to continue their friendship. He wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
